L'avenir du passé
by DragonneYukkin
Summary: Deux hommes discutaient joyeusement, l'un blond et l'autre châtain. Un coup de feu retentit, un corps tomba, celui du plus jeune. Une vie morte, des centaines brisées. Ce sourire prédateur, ses crocs assoiffés de sang et ses yeux vengeurs. Cette phrase : "The curse is back." (Gros changement de style, ré-écriture. Texte plus long et plus approfondis)
1. Le passé

_**L'avenir du passé**_

Auteur : Devinez...

Genre : Action, Aventure

_Résumé _: Deux hommes discutaient joyeusement, l'un blond et l'autre châtain. Un coup de feu retentit, un corps tomba, celui du plus jeune. Une vie morte, des centaines brisées. Ce sourire prédateur, ses crocs assoiffés de sang et ses yeux vengeurs. Cette phrase : "The curse is back." (Récriture en cours pour des textes plus long et plus approfondis).

Chapitre : 39

Manga : Kateikyo Hitman Reborn

Classement : Rating K+, évolueras peut-être en cours d'histoire.

Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle version de l'histoire, j'ai tenté d'écrire plus, et avec des textes un peu plus lourd, les derniers étant beaucoup trop léger à mon goût.

J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous et que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences du début de l'histoire... Je vous promets que par la suite l'histoire sera encore plus rechercher, juste que le début est un peu plus doux et amusant (et avouons-le moins bien écrit que le chapitre 5 à 39).

Du chapitre 1 à 13 = chapitres doux et calmes.

Du chapitre 14 à 39 = Chapitres plus approfondis dans l'intrigue, avec des combats et la connaissance d'un mystérieux personnage.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le passé...

* * *

Deux jeunes hommes discutaient joyeusement, sous les rayons de soleil, qui illuminait le ciel, et leurs cheveux. Châtains pour le plus jeune, et ors pour l'autre. Leur éclats de rires à quelques anecdotes, de chacun. Ils profitaient tout les deux de la présence qui était à leur côté, sous une légère brise. Quelques fois, aucun sons n'étaient perceptibles et ils observaient tout simplement la plaine, immense et chatoyante, qui réchauffait leur cœur, heureux de se sentiment de bonheur. De loin on pourrais croire qu'ils étaient de la même famille, tant leur ressemblance était frappante.

Ils étaient observés par des regards affectifs de 14 personnes, éparpillés sur la plaine qui les regardaient tout en discutant joyeusement. Le seul mot bonheur, n'étant pas assez beau pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Joie s'approchait plus, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Ils se sentaient tous léger après avoir vécus une chose aussi terrible, comme si il n'y rien ne s'était passé, que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Même si les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus restaient toujours présent dans les mémoires. Depuis, quelques temps, ils avaient laissés tombés les barrières qui protégeaient les deux groupes, et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Peut importait ce fameux "avenir du passé" ou ce "passé de l'avenir", tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent, ce qu'il ressentait et le lien qui les unissaient à tout jamais. L''avenir attendrait et changerait surement, mais pour rien, au monde ce sentiment se dérobera.

Douce euphorie...

Un seul coup de feu, réussit à briser ce paradis en un véritable enfer. Ils ne possédaient plus que quelques jours maintenant pour changer la donne, et rien ne serait laisser au hasard. Peut importe les larmes, la douleur, les sacrifices et l'abandon qui risquerait surement de surgir, tel un loup qui s'attaquerait à sa proie, ne faisant aucun son, et aucune trace.

Ce corps qui était tombé inerte au sol, alors que tout allait si bien quelques secondes avant. Le jeune garçon au cheveux châtains ne bougeait plus comme si il était endormis. Son visage reflétant seulement un sourire et quelques larmes qui sillonnait encore ses joues, tel des diamants.

Toutes les personnes, qu'ils soient éloignées ou proches s'était précipités vers lui. Aucun n'avait pensé à aller s'occuper de celui responsable de cet acte, les esprits embrumés par la peur de perdre un être si cher aux yeux de tous. Les larmes coulèrent, mélangés aux cris de certains, reflétant leur douleur, la peine se lisait sur leur visage. La scène était une représentation de la douleur, et du désespoir, laissant les ténèbres s'emparer du cœur de chacun. Seul une question persistait encore et encore dans leur esprit, même des plus aguerris : "Comment ?! Comment avaient-ils pu laisser une telle chose se passer ?!". Un souhait était exaucé dans leur âme, "Faites qu'il survivre ! Si Dieu existe, faîtes qu'il nous reviennes en vie ! Et dîtes nous comment ? Comment ont en est arrivés là !".

Pour répondre à ce souhait, il faut revenir en arrière.

Mais avant de nous intéresser directement à l'accident, dirigeons nous vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

C'était un après-midi calme au manoir Vongola, il faisait beau, et seul quelques nuages recouvrait le ciel d'automne. Un jeune homme observait ce ciel, désirant aller dehors profiter de ce repos qu'il aurait bien mérité, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait impérativement finir, tout les papiers qui recouvrait son bureau. Si il avait su que lorsqu'il serait devenu un peu plus connu, il aurait autant de paperasse, il aurait donné son rôle à son meilleur ami, tiens !

Je pense, que vous l'aurez compris, je parle effectivement de Giotto di Vongola, premier parrain de la plus grande Mafia au monde ! La famille Vongola, à traduire littéralement la famille Palourde ! De quoi en effrayer plus d'un. Mais je m'éloigne, je m'éloigne.

Le Primo, n'avait aucune motivation à travailler, normalement il faisait son boulot correctement pour profitez ensuite de son jardin et de son calme bienvenu. Mais non, là il fallait qu'il travail, simplement parce que ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas réfléchir deux minutes avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais quel idée, avait bien pu avoir G, d'envoyer une lettre d'amour, à une femme dont personne ne connaissait rien, pour énerver Elena. Bon, je reprends dans l'ordre, je vous sens perdus. Ce n'est pas compliqué, G à envoyer une lettre d'amour, sous le nom de Deamon, à une femme inconnu, qui lui a envoyé des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres, ce qui as, disons, énormément énervé Elena. Mais la goûte d'eau, qui avait fait déborder le vase, avait été, que cette femme, s'était ramené au manoir, en prétextant être enceinte de Deamon, et qu'il devait prendre ses responsabilités.

Deamon, avait été complètement perdu, d'une parce que cette femme inconnue, lui racontait n'importe quoi, et de deux, sa vraie femme, elle lui avait mené la vie dure pendant des semaines, et des semaines. Et donc le Primo, avait été obligé de réglé le problème à cette femme, qui n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était la femme du Boss d'une des mafias les plus puissante, qui était en cours de négociation avec Giotto. Ce dernier avait tenté de s'expliquer clairement, et cela avait mis du temps, avant de réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Surtout que cette femme, le menaçait ouvertement, lui et sa famille, ce qui lui avait pris plus d'un mois, pour régler ce problème. Et donc qu'il se retrouvait avec des tonnes de papiers sous les bras.

Heureusement, au final, elle avait accepter à une condition. C'était que l'on lui donne la personne qui avait répondu à toutes ses lettres, qui n'était autre que G. Ce qui l'avait outré sur le coup, mais Giotto, le fit taire en deux-trois mouvements.

"- Tu devrais réfléchir aux conséquences avant de refaire une conneries comme cela-ci. Et la prochaine fois que ça se passe, dis toi que tu n'aura plus de toit pour dormir, pendant une durée indéterminée.

\- Mais, Gio-

\- Suffit ! Tu sors et tu réfléchis au conséquences, tu reviendras dans un mois, et tu sera le serviteur de cette femme pendant cette période, est-ce clair ? Ah oui, et je ne veux aucun mauvais retour sur ton attitude !"

Et quand G, était revenu, il n'était disons plus le même, dès qu'une femme l'approchait, il s'enfuyait, la queue entre les jambes. Et dès qu'on lui posait la question, sur ce qu'il s'était passé, il se renfermait, et tremblait de peur, en disant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Un mystère de plus, dans ce manoir de fous. Un !

* * *

Mais comme un seul problème n'avait pas suffit, il avait fallu, que ses cher amis et Gardiens, lui détruisent encore une fois sa baraque. Tout cela à cause d"une histoire de fruit...

Tout avait commencé, lors du déjeuner, la table était animé comme d'habitude. Giotto, mangeait tranquillement, en regardant ses Gardiens de façon attentive. G, lui discutait tranquillement avec Elena. Asari, lui profitait simplement de son repas. Knuckkles lui parlait à Lampo, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il mange plus légumes et que cela lui ferait du bien, et que cela l'aidera à s'endurcir. Mais ce dernier, ne voulais pas absolument en manger, proférant que c'était des aliments abjectes, et qu'un prince comme lui ne pouvait pas en manger. Deamon, et Alaude se laissait des regards noir, sans rien tentés, le courroux de Giotto, était parfois bien plus effrayant qu'une salle d'interrogatoire avec les deux Gardiens de la brume et du nuage dans la même salle.

Quand arriva le moment du dessert, Lampo, voulu manger un melon, et on le lui fit apporter. Lampo, voulait montrer que seul lui avait le droit de manger du melon, car seul lui pouvait en exporter. Sa famille étant dans l'exportation des objets venus d'ailleurs. ( Le saviez-vous ? Le melon était très cher, il y a des années de cela).

Lampo agissait comme un bien-heureux, tellement content de montrer que lui pouvait avoir des melons à volonté, faisant partit d'une famille, maintenant "morte" dans notre époque. (1) Il prit donc le melon, poser sur un plateau d'argent que tenais l'un des serveurs du manoir. Il attendit quelques instants, en regardant intensément le serveur, pour que ce dernier décide enfin à se bouger. Ce dernier avec un soupir non dissimulés, prit l'un des couteaux de la table et commença à coupés le melon, en petites tranches, comme il le ferrait pour un enfant de 4 ans. A ce niveau, ce n'était même plus de la flemme, mais juste de l'arrogance pur et dure, enfin du point extérieur, car si on connaissait bien Lampo, c'était surtout qu'il avait confiance en cette personne, pour qu'il l'autorise à toucher à sa précieuse nourriture, de sa précieuse famille.

Quand le serveur eu fini son boulot, il demanda congé, qu'on lui accorda avec un sourire aimable de la part de Giotto, qui mangeait ses précieuses fraises des bois.

Lampo, remarqua certains regards envieux sur cette nourriture venant d'ailleurs, et sourit mesquinement, oui, parfois, il était sadique, la faute à qui ?

Il commença à se couper un morceau, de l'une des tranches, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, tout en s'exclamant qu'il était succulent, et qu'il tellement goûteux et bon, que jamais il n'en donnerait. A cette exclamation, il ne remarqua pas deux yeux de couleurs bleutées, le regarder avec une mauvaise aura, atour de lui.

"Hum...Si cet enfant, ne lui en donnait pas un morceau... non tout. Il allait le regretter amèrement."

Lampo, ne remarquant même pas cette aura sombre, qui pourtant recouvrait maintenant la totalité de la pièce, coupa son melon, avec envie, sans jeter un seul regard à ses compagnons. Croquant dans ce fruit juteux et sucré à souhait, sous l'œil acéré d'un melon. Puis, puis d'un coup, Lampo recracha tous son melon, exactement en même temps qu'une certaines laissait fleurir, sur son visage, un sourire sarcastique.

Lampo, jeta un regard dégoûter au fruit qu'il venait de manger. Et lorsqu'il reprit en main, pour mieux observer la raison, pour laquelle il avait un goût aussi infect, il recula par peur et jeta le fameux fruit loin, très loin de lui, **trop** loin de lui.

Effectivement, la peur qui se lisait sur le visage, interrogeaient ses comparses, et lorsqu'ils remarquèrent pourquoi Lampo avait agit de la sorte, ils comprirent facilement. Le melon, était remplis de vers de farine, gluants, bougeant dans tous les sens, et sortant de tous les côtés. Et tout le monde connaissait la phobie de Lampo pour tous ce qui était insectes.

Et pourtant, ce dernier n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Effectivement lorsque Giotto remarqua où le melon avait atterri, il commença vraiment à avoir peur pour sa salle à manger. En effet, le fruit avait décider dans un élan de lucidité de pure bêtise, d'atterrir dans l'assiette pleine de sauce du français... Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit, oui, on parle bel et bien d'Alaude.

La renommée chemise grise du leader du CEDEF, était maintenant d'une couleur brune foncée, la sauce ayant sautée sur cette première. Lorsqu'il remarqua le changement de température sur son corps, il ne mit que quelques millièmes de secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et s'énerva donc, sur le champs.

Il se leva avec une étonnante lenteur, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, un sourire de pure folie était dessiner, et- Attendez, un sourire ? *Vérification* En effet, le français souriait, fait le plus étonnant qui soit, et extrêmement effrayant, soit dit en passant...

Il était vrai qu'une des règles d'or du code "Alaude" était de ne jamais touché l'un de ses vêtements, au risque de subir la pire des morts...

Et lorsque le fauve, fut lâcher dans l'arène, il prit pour cible l'innocent Gardien de l'Orage. Pauvre bête... et que fait une bête pour se défendre, lorsqu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuit ? Elle supplie.

\- Alaude ! Je te jure ! J'ai rien fait !

\- Tu es celui qui a commander et jeté le melon, tu es donc coupable.

\- Techniquement oui. Déclara Lampo avec un hochement de tête. Et lorsqu'il regarda Alaude prêt à le tuer, il trouva vite une excuse. Mais, c'est pas moi qui est fait venir les vers, c'est le melon !

\- De qui parles-tu, gamin ? Demanda Deamon.

\- Toi ! Enchéri G. Même quand Lampo, ne fait rien à part manger un melon, tu te sens toujours viser !

\- Gardien de la Tempête, tu joue avec le feu... Déclara Spade, tout en sortant son trident de nul part.

\- Je me suis déjà brûlé plusieurs fois, mais toi tu es trop froid, pour me faire quelque chose.

\- Sache, Gardien de la Tempête, pour ta gouverne, que la glace brûle parfois, si elle est trop froide.

Elena soupira et se leva, pour sortir dans le jardin, là où Lampo avait voler. Car pendant que Deamon et G se disputaient de sur des réactions thermiques, Alaude avait profiter de cette confusion pour envoyer valser ce pauvre Gardien de l'Orage.

Bizarrement, c'est comme si tout le monde avait attendu, le fait qu'Elena soit partit de la salle pour commencer à se battre.

Deamon, commença en premier à crée des pilonnes de glaces, extrêmement froid, ce qui eu, pour effet, de refroidir la salle à une température avoisinant le Groenland, sauf pour Giotto, qui avait l'air de faire fit de cette illusion. G esquivait tant bien que mal, les flèches de glaces qui tentaient de le transpercer de toute part. Le Gardien de la Tempête, avait pris son arc, et tentait, tout en esquivant, de tirer des flèches enflammées au bout, vers le Gardien du Brouillard.

Alaude, avait sortit un bouquin et lisait tranquillement dans son coin, tout en détruisant les flèches ou les pilonnes qui s'approchaient trop de lui à son goût. Knuckles, lui était en train, de continuer à manger sa côte d'agneau, faisant fit des bruits à ses côtés, pestant contre ses camarades, déclarant qu'aucun ne savait se conduire à table et qu'ils n'avaient aucune éducation. Asari lui était énervé, même si au début, il avait agit comme Knuckles, lorsqu'une flèche avait fait tombé sa nourriture par terre plus de cinq secondes, il s'énerva, sortit son sabre, et s'attaqua à ses camarades, proclamant le fait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient le droit de gâcher la nourriture et que certains enfants, eux, n'avaient même 1/16 de ce que, eux, ils avaient.

Elena était dehors à profiter du soleil, et à soigner Lampo, qui avait l'air d'être dans un état comateux. Giotto, quand à lui, commençait à s'énerver, car sa salle à manger commençait vraiment, mais vraiment à devenir n'importe quoi, et ça, ça le mettait dans une colère vraiment noire.

Il observa, cette salle, des pilonnes de glaces avaient détruit la table et les murs était parsemer de flèches de glace et normal. Certains chaises et tableaux qui entreposer dans la salle à manger, avaient commencer à brûler à cause des flèches enflammées de G. Rien n'avait été épargné.

Les nerfs de Giotto commençaient à danser un flash-mob, mais l'une tomba, entraînant toutes les autres à sa suite. Ce fut, ce choc, qui le réveilla de sa torpeur, et d'un seul coup, son corps n'était plus là, mais au milieu du champs de bataille. Un flash puissant et lumineux apparu, comme si c'était la porte du paradis (2), quelques uns essayèrent d'attraper cette fameuse lumière, intouchable, proche et pourtant si loin. Le chant des anges (3), qui les accompagnaient dans leur action, commencèrent à leurs parlés, pour les réveillés.

Le fait qu'un de ses anges se séparent de ses amis, pour aller parler à des anémones blanches, et qu'il s'en alla après avoir prit une petite tasse de thé, avec ses dernières, leur fit comme un choc.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à réaliser leur situation, sous l'œil ironique d'Elena, le regard courroucer de Giotto et les yeux fatigués de Lampo, qui dormait sur le banc qui ornait le jardin. Ce retournement, réussi à énerver G, déjà en colère contre Deamon.

\- Primo ! Explique-toi !

Giotto se retourna de ce spectacle, essayant de ne pas rire. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se calmer, et lorsque ce fut fait, il se releva un sourire ironique scotché au visage. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, comme à la recherche de quelque chose d'introuvable.

\- C'est étrange...

\- Que ce passe t-il, Primo ?

\- J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, pas vous ma chère Elena ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu. Ce doit être des vibrations du vent. A moins, que vous ne deveniez Jeanne d'Arc.

\- Ça me ferait une belle paire de jambes, tiens ! Comme si être le Primo de la Vongola Famiglia ne suffisait pas, il fallait que je devienne la réincarnation de cette femme... Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance...

\- Hum... C'est vrai, que ça n'arrangerait le cas de personne que vous vous changiez en une femme... Mais cela me tiendrait parfois compagnie.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, il est vrai que le manoir est plus rempli d'homme que de femmes. Je devrais peut-être changé, cela ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je-

\- Hum ! Hum ! Toussota une voix derrière les deux jeunes gens.

\- Ah ! Oui, effectivement, cette fois-ci j'ai bel et bien entendu quelque chose, Primo.

\- Vous voyez, je ne suis pas Jeanne d'Arc !

\- Navré, de vous dérangez en plein débat sur la personne de Giotto, mais j'aimerais quelques explications, Giotto. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, moi aussi je suis pris dans _cette_ _chose_, alors que je n'ai rien fait... Déclara Knuckles.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Knuckles, je t'avais pas vraiment remarqué avec tout ce bor... capharnaüm. J'arrive tout de suite.

Et il se dirigea vers son gardien du soleil, pour le sortir de _cette_ fameuse _chose_. Il le libéra et se retourna pour poursuivre sa discussion avec Elena, lorsque un bruit d'un nerf qui explose se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Knuckles qui séchait ses vêtements, releva la tête, surpris par ce son, et lorsqu'il remarqua qui avait ce son, si particulier, il retourna à son occupation.

\- Giotto, pourrais-tu m'expliquer, veux-tu, c'est quoi _ça_ ?!

\- Veux pas. Déclara Giotto, d'un ton enfantin, avec un visage boudeur.

\- Fais pas l'enfant !

\- Vois pas d'quoi tu parles...

\- Il m'énerve... Il m'énerve... Il m'énerve... Il m'énerve...

\- Calme-toi G, rassura Asari, Giotto a vraiment l'air de nous en vouloir.

\- Nan, j'crois que j'avais pas remarqué... Merci de ton aide Asari, ça m'a vraiment été utile !

\- Oh, mais de rien.

\- M'énerve tous... Tuer tous... M'énerve... Tuer...

\- Je pense qu'on l'a perdu. Affirma Elena, avec un regard blasé sur G, qui murmurait des incantations dans une langue inconnu.

\- Ça va être compliqué de le ramener là... Assura Asari. Giotto, tu pourra quand même expliqué pourquoi tu nous as tous transformer en glaçon, à l'exception de toi, Elena, Lampo et Knuckles ?

\- J'avoue ! Je vais tous vous avouer ! En fait, dit-il avec une petite moue enfantine, j'ai l'étrange sentiment que vous avez, encore, détruit ma salle à manger, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, je pense ça...

\- ... Et c'est pour ça que tu nous as bloqués dans cette glace ? Quémanda Deamon.

\- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas tous, tous les quatre, vous allez réparer la salle à manger de vos petites mains, sans utiliser vos flammes et surtout en payant de votre poche. Pour cela vous n'aurez plus recours à l'argent que vous avez gagné, et votre salaire sera réduit de... voyons voir... 7/8. Pas d'objection ?

\- Je-

\- Pas d'objection. Redemanda Giotto, sur un ton plus froid et plus dangereux.

\- ... Non.

\- Bien ! Vous allez encore resté un peu dans cette glace. De toute façon, elle ne fondra que lorsque j'en aurais la volonté et l'envie.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Hurla G, se réveillant de son choc, dû à sa baisse de salaire.

\- Ce "truc", comme tu l'appelle, ce nomme la percée du point zéro.

\- Excuse-moi, Primo, mais pourquoi "zéro" ? Quémanda Elena.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oui, je me demandais pourquoi zéro... A ce que je sais tu est le 1er parrain, pas le zéro... Affirma Elena.

\- Bah... A dire vrai, je trouvais que le position ressemblait plus à un zéro qu'à un un...

\- Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit un triangle ou un rectangle. Avisa Alaude.

\- Pour tout te dire, j'avais songé à cela, mais je trouvais que la percée du point triangle ou la percée du point rectangle, sonnait beaucoup moins bien que percée du point zéro.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi est-ce que l'on parle de ça, alors que l'on est complètement congelé ?! Hurla G.

\- ...

Finalement, plus par insistance d'Elena, pour que ces hommes fassent le ménage, que par envie, Giotto libéra les cinq hommes de leur congélateur personnel. Mais, le Primo, changea vite d'avis, en voyant, ces gardiens, avoir du mal, à nettoyer, à ranger, chaque recoins du manoir. Il en profita très bien, lui aussi assis dans son transat avec Elena et Knuckles, tandis qu'Alaude devait leur faire du vent avec une feuille de bananier. Et si seulement l'un des cinq, venait à se révolter, il subirait la colère et de Giotto et d'Elena. Donc, à ses risques et périls...

Mais toute les bonne choses ont une fin, malheureusement, et ce fut la même chose que ce petit bonheur. Lorsque toute la maison fut parfaitement brillante, Alaude fut congédier par Elena, et Giotto du aller rejoindre sa paperasse qui l'attendait.

Et donc voilà, maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Giotto, pestait contre ses gardiens. Car si ils n'avaient pas fait autant de bordel, il n'aurait pas eu tant de paperasses, car oui, pendant qu'il devait surveillé ses gardiens, ses autres hommes de mains, avaient rendus leur rapport.

Giotto soupira, et du se remettre au boulot, ressassant encore et encore ce petit moment de bonheur. Il lisait, mettait le papier dans une pile si il jugeait qu'il n'était pas convenable, ou apposait sa signature et sa flamme de dernière volonté et mettait la feuille dans une autre pile.

A bout d'un moment, il tomba finalement sur une lettre, il allait la mettre de côté avec les autres lettre qu'il lirait après avoir finit le rapport. Mais, sa couleur le surprit... Elle était noire ! Oui, belle et bien noire, signe d'une déclaration de guerre? D'une menace ? De mort ? Ou autre ? (Lorsque tu es boss de la mafia, et que tu reçoit une lettre de couleur noire, cela revient (souvent) à faire une déclaration de guerre ou quelques chose qui y ressemble. En fait c'est une sorte de défis, qui implique non seulement le boss, mais aussi toute la famille, du plus innocent au gardien.) Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et la lu. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne comprit pas ce qui était écrit. Cela n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était pas comme tous les autres lettres noires qu'il avait reçu, qui se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Dans un sens, c'était plus effrayant, mystérieux... Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase, et unique phrase, dénié de tous sens :

" Avez-vous déjà rêvez de voir l'avenir du passé ?"

L'avenir du passé ?

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

L'avenir ? Est-ce le futur ?

Et le passé ? L'ancien-temps ? Le temps de ses ancêtres ?

Ou autre ?

Mais alors, pourquoi cette phrase "l'avenir du passé" ?

Et surtout pourquoi, l'avait-il reçu ? Lui ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Puis d'un coup, son hyper-intuition, lui murmura, susurrant, un malheur, tel la mort, tel le malheur qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Il partit rejoindre ses gardiens, qui étaient tous dans le salon, sans l'autorisation de sortir de cette salle, pour les faire réfléchir un peu sur leurs bêtises. Quelque de chose d'énorme, allait leur tomber dessus, mais avec aucun moyen de s'enfuir, voila se ce que lui chuchotait, maintenant, son intuition.

Il dévala les marches de l'escalier, sautant les dernières marches pour ne pas perdre de temps, et se récupérant, après avoir sauté par dessus la rambarde. Il releva la tête, accroupis, puis repartit en courant, se dirigeant vers ses précieux amis. Il arriva, vers eux, mais se fut trop tard, une fumée noirâtre explosa dans la salle, étouffant les toussotements, laissant prise à la panique.

Mais que se passait-il donc ?!

Giotto malgré que la fumée lui brûlait la gorge et que ses yeux pleuraient, il chercha ses compagnons. Remarquant qu'ils allaient tous bien, malgré que la plupart tentait d'évacuer la fumée qui s'était immiscé dans leurs poumons.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin rassuré, par rapport à ses compagnons, il regarda son environnement, cherchant la cause de cette étrange fumée, il ne voyait rien, cette dernière encore trop présente. Il entendait seulement quelques bribes de sons, des cris inaudibles, incompréhensibles, comme lorsque Asari parlait trop vide en japonais. Il croyait même entendre un enfant pleurer...

La fumée se dissipait peu à peu, pour laisser place à un groupe de jeunes personnes, ne laissant pas encore leur visage se dévoilés. Il voyait seulement, un homme tenir quelque chose dans ses bras, et le reste des personnes entourant ce premier. Était-ce vraiment quelque chose ? Non ! C'était quelqu'un ! Un jeune homme, qui avait l'air affaiblis et grièvement blessé.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Giotto, partit vers certes personne, comme pousser par une puissance inconnu, qui le dirigeait automatiquement vers lui.

* * *

The end !

* * *

(1) Je vous rappelle que Lampo est un "Ore-sama", comme il aime s'appeler. Ce qu'il fait qu'il est "prince", ou fils d'une famille très puissante, j'en ai donc conclu qu'il pouvait bien appartenir à une famille (un peu comme Lambo), mais qu'il a préféré être avec Giotto pour des raisons x ou y. Contrairement à Lambo, c'est plus parce qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop dans sa famille, qu'il est aller avec Giotto (d'où sa flemme légendaire).

(2) Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est en aucun cas, une position dans une religion. Je n'appartiens à aucune religion, mais était française, il est vrai, que l'on nous as plus appris à connaître la religion chrétienne, donc j'ai donc cité le paradis, même si c'est vrai que j'aurai très bien put parler d'une autre religion. Tout cela pour dire, qu'en France, que la plupart des gens sont chrétiens ou connaissent cette religion (je dit bien que cela est mon point de vue), j'ai donc utiliser le mot "paradis", pour parler au plus grand nombre. Je ne prends en aucun cas partit de l'une des religions existant dans le monde.

(3) C'est exactement la même chose que le (2), je ne possède pas suffisamment de connaissance en matière de religion, les seules choses que je connaisse, ce sont les idées reçus de la société et j'avoue que je me déçoit moi-même, c'est pour cela que si certains veulent me parler de leur religion, je suis tout ouïe et ouverte pour les écoutés. Ça me ferrait extrêmement plaisir de connaître de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles personnes.

* * *

Dragonne : Yaho ! Alors, comment c'était ? En fait, je suis vraiment contente de changer mon style d'écriture, je trouve l'histoire plus approfondis, plus plaisante. Et tu sais quoi. J'ai fais exactement 5.105 mots en tout !

Yukkin : Je dois avouer, que le fait de réécrire toute ton histoire était une idée judicieuse. Ton histoire est beaucoup plus intéressante. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas mettre autant de temps à réécrire les autres chapitres.

Dragonne : Ça c'est pas dit... Parce que vu la longueur que je dois réécrire et le temps que j'ai pour le faire, ça va être short mais vraiment short !

Yukkin : Ouais, c'est sur, c'est pour dire le bac tecno... Surtout les stages... Mais peut-être pendant les vacances ça ira.

Dragonne : Je vais tenter, mais je ne promets rien... Bon, je pense que l'on a tout dit, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ! Allez, je vous lai-

Yukkin : STOP !

Dragonne : Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! On cambriole la maison ?! *sors ses paires de ciseaux*

Yukkin : Hein ? Non, mais non. Mais t'as déjà vu des personnes cambrioler une maison en pleine journée ?

Dragonne : Vu comme ça, ça ruine le rêve.

Yukkin : Et tu voulais faire quoi avec tes ciseaux, là ?

Dragonne : *sourire sadique* T'as vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

Yukkin : Non, je connais déjà la réponse.

Dragonne : Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as empêcher de laisser mon commentaire la-dessus ?

Yukkin : Parce que t'as pas parlé du nouveau concept des citations et le fait que tu maintenant tu parlera toujours avec moi, à la fin de chaque chapitre.

Dragonne : Ça ? Ah ! D'accord, oui, ben excuse-moi, mais j'étais trop a fond dans le chapitre que je t'ai oublié.

Yukkin : Quoi ?! *Soupir* Un jour mon arme te tuera.

Dragonne: Et tu mourra avec moi.

Yukkin : Je te déteste.

Dragonne : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Yukkin : Je- Attends quoi ? Tu m'as dit "je t'aime" ?!

Dragonne : Je t'aime ? Ah pardon, je rectifie quelque chose. Moi aussi je m'aime.

Yukkin : Je me disais aussi. Et pour les citations ?

Dragonne : Oui, oui... En fait, pour faire cours, je vais, au fur et à mesure utiliser des citations, connu ou non dans chacun de mes chapitres.

Yukkin : Bien, et maintenant moi !

Dragonne : A la fin de chaque chapitre, vous aurez nos commentaires à toutes les deux !

Yukkin : Même si on est une seule et même personne...

Dragonne : Exact...

Yukkin : T'imagines on ferait un spectacle toutes les deux, on pourrait gagner des millions !

Dragonne : Tu peux toujours rêvée.

Yukkin : Ben, pourquoi ?

Dragonne : T'imagines parler à une personne que je suis la seule à voir, pendant tout un spectacle ?

Yukkin : ... Je capitule.

Dragonne : 1 - 0 Pour Dragonne !

Yukkin : ...

Dragonne : La prochaine fois, je crois que je crois que je vais laisser "_l'autre_" rester avec toi...

Yukkin : Non ! T'es sérieuse, je suis d'accord pour qu'une personne qui as des idées psychopathes me parle, mais pas une personne qui les mets à exécution...

Dragonne : Va falloir t'y faire tant que je suis au lycée, ce sera "_elle_" et non Dragonne au commande...

Yukkin : Je veux mourir.

"_Elle_" : *Changement de personnalité* *Voix plus grave et corps qui changent* Je peux t'aider, si tu veux...

Yukkin : Oublie, si ça aurait été Dragonne, j'aurais peut-être du oui, mais vu qui tu es on oublie.

"_Elle_" : Dommage.

Yukkin : Psychopathe.

"_Elle_" : De quoi ?

Yukkin : Oh, un oiseau !

"_Elle_" : Je pourrais peut-être utiliser ma nouvelle paire de ciseaux. *joue avec cette dernière*

Yukkin : Non, ça ira, je vais m'en passé *rigole nerveusement* je suis vraiment désolée.

"_Elle_" : Tant mieux.

Yukkin : Par contre Dra, il faudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille, le commentaire est assez long, non ?

Dragonne : *retour personnalité* ... Bye-Bie !


	2. De l'avenir

_**/!\ Ce texte n'as pas encore été corrigé, car je ne possède plus de bêta-reader, navrée /!\**_

Voici la nouvelle version ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, car je réécris directement après avoir poster la nouvelle version du chapitre 1. Mais j'espère que mon nouveau style vous plaît.

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont ont mis l'histoire en suivie (16Amour16, Aiiwa, AkazukinXIII, Alycia Panther, Baleful, Denshitoakuma, Ecarlates, Ekana, Elrika, Fiane-Fiamma, HarukaN, Heyli13, Keiyner, Kyuramblanco7, LOORELAI13, Lehna Black Ambler, Llamas del cielo, MaelysMarro, Minimiste, Naheo, Nala Firenight, Natsume1111, Parax, Srona13, Tia Nana, Tsukyo-chan, Zeyra K, addaline, amelieprosper, anastasia172, avion en papier, erikadu19, fuonhicali, inukag9, kuroyukihime28, misa2, mukutsuna93, neko-chan2000, neko-chan L, roxiyaoi, ryoma0310yugi, shinoema, tahury, yukiko-yu) Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce premier chapitre vous donne autant envie, je suis plutôt fier de moi (- non ça c'est tout le temps).

Je remercie de même toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris (Catlyn-Cat987, Denshitoakuma, Fiane-Fiamma, Izanami97, Kurotsuki R, Kyuremblanco7, LOORELAI13, Lehna Black Ambler, Llamas del cielo, Minimiste, Miss green rabbit, Nala Firenight, Parax, Stona13, Syt the Evil Angekl, Tia Nana, amelieprosper, brabinsky, erikadu19, lupine13, neko-chan200, roxiyaoi, ryoma0310yugi, shinonema, yukiko-yu).

Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews des anonymes :

Yuki : Je suis contente que mon ancien chapitre t'es plu, en espérant que le nouveau t'es autant plu. J'espère que tu es aussi impatiente que pour mon ancienne histoire.

MissXYZ : Et bien, j'espère que mon nouveau style d'écriture, t'ai aussi donné faim. Et que mon pot de "Nutella" soit toujours utile.

Guest : Et bien peu de mots, pour tout me dire, c'est super. Et bien voici la suite.

Ori12 : Je te remercie de ton courage, et je l'accepte volontiers. J'espère que tu aimes aussi cette nouvelle version.

Du chapitre 1 à 13 = Chapitres doux et calmes.

Du chapitre 14 à 39 = Chapitres plus approfondis dans l'intrigue, avec des combats et la connaissance du mystérieux personnage.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : … de l'Avenir.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 Octobre. Journée très spéciale pour le manoir Vongola, car, c'est l'anniversaire de Tsunayoshi Sawada, 10ème parrain de cette famille. En effet, aujourd'hui, le boss, allait atteindre ses 19 ans.

Ce dernier, justement, ne s'en souvenait même plus, trop prit par son métier de parrain. Il devait gérer toute la paperasse, toute les missions qu'il devait donner, le groupe d'assassin indépendant, qui n'en fessait qu'à sa tête, et lui donnait plus de boulot qu'autre chose. Bref, il avait trop de chose à régler, entre les alliances, les demande de guerre, les combats, les négociations, et autres.

Tout le monde voyait bien que Tsuna, n'avait pas une seule pause pour lui-même, même si cela faisait 4 ans qu'il était boss de la famille. Il y avait eu une accumulation de paperasse, la première année, car le Nono, était préoccupé par autre chose, pour s'occuper correctement de son rôle de boss.

A cause de cela, Tsuna, n'avait aucune secondes pour lui dès sa première journée. Et il avait obligé tout le monde, à ce que l'on ne perde pas de temps à fêter son anniversaire.

Mais malgré l'interdiction, les gardiens avaient décider de désobéir à leur boss, et de fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, et donc ils le préparaient depuis déjà 4 semaines, en toute discrétion.

Certains c'était occupés de réussi à invités presque tous les alliés, les amis de Tsuna, mais n'avaient pas invités la Varia, pour éviter... disons... quelques soucis.

D'autres, avaient préparer la salle de bal, avec l'aide d'amis et de quelques serveurs. Et deux, s'occupait d'empêcher Tsuna d'aller dans cette salle, même si ça ce n'était pas la chose la plus difficile à faire, vu qu'il passait les 9/10 de son temps, dans son bureau, si il ne descendait pas pour manger. Et même pour manger, il ne décidait pas, demandant aux servants de lui amener le repas dans son bureau.

Malheureusement, le boss, ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait, envoyait des missions à ses hommes et ses gardiens, retardant quelques fois les préparations.

Il avait été décidé que l'anniversaire serait fêté ce soir-même. Mais les gardiens, pour rester dans l'intimité avaient décider de le fêter une première fois. Ils avaient décider de l'amener dans le jardin de la ville d'Atrani. (Le plus petit village d'Italie, mais l'un des plus beau (surtout de nuit)).

Tous les gardiens étaient réveillés depuis cinq heures du matin, une heure avant le réveil de Tsuna. Ils s'étaient tous éveillés très tôt, pour pouvoir finaliser toutes les préparations, et demander à Mukuro et Chrome de crée des illusions, pour que au cas où Tsuna passerait dans la salle, il n'y verrait que du feu ! Enfin... C'était vite dit, parce que ce dernier, savait très facilement si il y avait une illusion ou non. Mais, ces derniers temps, il était tellement pris dans ses dossiers, qu'il ne faisait pas gaffe à ce qui l'entourait, si ce n'était pas un danger.

Ils finirent enfin leur préparation, quelques minutes avant le réveil de Tsuna, et firent tous semblant de dormir dans leur chambre, vu que Tsuna pouvait sentir leur flamme, peut importe où ils étaient, tant que ces derniers restaient proches de lui.

Tsuna finit par se réveiller vers 6 heures, encore un peu embrumé de ce sommeil fort réparateur. Il vérifia si sa famille était là, juste pour savoir si certain avaient eu des soucis., mais il se rassura en sentant leur flamme (- C'est pas du voyeurisme, là ? -Tais-toi et continue !).

Il partit dans sa salle de bain, pour prendre une douche pour se réveillé, avec une agréable odeur d'orange sanguine. Cette dernière lui revigorait la santé et le préparait mentalement pour la journée qu'il allait avoir.

Pendant que l'eau chaude parcourait son corps, il pensait à ses compagnons. Il était vrai, qu'il ne pouvait plus être aussi présent qu'avant... à son plus grand malheur. Il voulait être avec ses amis, profiter de ses journées avec eux, sans travailler tout les jours, sur des dossiers, inintéressants. Mais il fallait qu'il soit un parrain de la mafia, et qui plus est de la plus puissante de la famille, il fallait qu'il prenne des décisions très importante, qui ont une influence sur toute la famille en bien ou en mal. Il aimerait tant prendre des congés, et profiter de ses journées avec ses amis, comme avant. Mais cela était impossible, maintenant.

Il partit vers son armoire, prit un chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, rien de bien compliquer en soit, et tant mieux. Plus il perd du temps à choisir sa tenue, plus il perd du temps à travailler et il devrait soit s'endormir plus tard, soit il ne mangera pas, car il lui manqueras du temps.

Non, la meilleure solution, c'était de perdre le moins de temps possible, pour profiter d'un bon repas et donc d'une pause acceptable.

Lorsqu'il commença à travailler, il se sentait déjà las de tout son boulot. Le tas de feuille qu'il avait était énorme, peut-être même plus gros qu'hier... non... il doit halluciner.

Au bout de quelques heures, peut-être 3 ? 2 ? Il leva la tête vers sa montre à gousset, 9 heures. Maintenant il savait combien il avait travailler. Il tomba sur une lettre de couleur noire. Il ne savait pas que son ancêtre avait reçu la même, quelques heures après.

Il la déplia, et la lut. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent face à la surprise de cette mystérieuse lettre. Qui enverrait une lettre avec une pauvre simple, et aussi étrange.

" Avez-vous déjà rêvez de voir le passé de l'avenir ?"

Le passé de l'avenir ?

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le passé ? Est-ce le temps de ses ancêtre ?

Et l'avenir ? Le futur ? 10 ans dans le futur ?

Ou autre ?

Mais alors, pourquoi cette phrase "le passé de l'avenir" ?

Et surtout pourquoi, l'avait-il reçu ? Lui ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Il s'arrêta de se poser des questions quand il entendit un bruit assourdissant du hall. Que ce passait-il encore ? Il se leva, abandonnant cette fameuse lettre et il partit vers les escaliers, et descendit lentement, non presser de savoir ce qui se passait tellement il était habitué aux idioties de ses gardiens. Et de toute façon, se serait ces derniers qui s'occuperait de ses papiers.

Arrivé en bas, il s'arrêta et il lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de remonté dans sa chambre et finir ses papiers, sans jamais redescendre.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, était vraiment ironique.

Gokudera courrait après Mukuro, tandis que ce dernier s'amusait à faire pleurer Lambo, en lui lançant des illusions, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Hibari, qui ne supportait plus les pleurs du plus jeunes. Yamamoto lui rigolait à la situation, même si il tentait tout de même de calmer les ardeurs de ses sempaï.

L'un deux, Ryohei, était excité de la tournure des choses, et souhaité participer au combat. Chrome, elle, regardait la scène, un peu fatigué, mais avec une sourire amusé, tout en buvant une petite tasse de thé.

Tsuna, quand il finit par se reprendre, et accepter ce bazar, sourit. Cette situation lui rappelait ces années lycéennes. Finalement, il finit par descendre les dernières marches et se rapprocha de ses amis. Ces derniers, le remarqua, et, étrangement, aux yeux de Tsuna, s'arrêtèrent tous d'un coup.

Le parrain, s'arrêta, crédule. Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils tous ? Ses gardiens se mirent tous en ligne. Et chacun, à sa manière, présentèrent leur vœux de bonheur et prononcèrent haut et fort un "Joyeux Anniversaire !".

Tsuna cligna des yeux, vraisemblablement surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ceci. Cela faisait quatre ans que l'on ne lui avait pas souhaiter un bon anniversaire. De plus, il se demandait, pourquoi il avait désobéi à son ordre. Pourtant il se remit rapidement de cette surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? On n'a pas déjà souhaité, mon anniversaire très vite, hier, après la fête destiné à Reborn ? Demanda t-il.

Les regards de ces gardiens, furent déconcertés par les paroles de leur ami. La plupart, laissèrent filer un fin soupir, déjà fatigué par l'attitude de Tsuna. Peut-être que si il n'y avait pas eu l'"_Incident_", rien de tous cela ne sera arrivé. Peut-être que Tsuna, n'aurait pas ordonné, l'arrêt de son anniversaire...

Hibari fut le premier à parler, bien plus impatient que les autres.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

\- Bien sûr que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Hibari, ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, le prenant sur son épaule et empêchant ainsi le jeune boss de répliquer. Le gardien du nuage, poussa la porte de la salle de réception, et s'engouffra dedans, laissant les autres gardiens les bras ballants. Finalement, la plupart ce regardèrent entre eux, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, puis pénétrèrent la salle.

Ils obligèrent Tsuna à rester le menaçant d'avoir dix fois plus de paperasse, s'il il souhaite s'enfuir en douce, ce qui eu un effet immédiat et satisfaisant pour tout le groupe. Mine de rien, leur boss, prenant énormément de plaisir, se laissant aller, profitant du repos qu'il méritait grandement.

Le temps passant, ils arrivèrent à l'épreuve prévus par Reborn, il semblerait même que personne ne soit au courant de ce que c'était, ce qui n'était pas pour rassuré Tsuna.

\- J'ai décidé de faire, une compétition de "Talent caché, version Vongola" !

\- Pourquoi toujours façon version Vongola...

\- Tait-toi "Dame-Tsuna". Le perdant aura une dette d'environ 4 000 000 yens. _(1)_

\- 4 000 000 yens ?!

\- Reborn-san, qu voulez-vous dire par talents cachés ?

\- Tu aurais du comprendre Gokudera, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il va y avoir un duel, entre trois équipes. Chaque équipes choisira son combattant, et ce dernier devra montrer l'un de ses talents qu'il ne divulgue pas. Compris ?

\- Mais et le gagnant, que gagne-t-il ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- Mais c'est évident... Le gagnant gagnera...

\- Gagnera... ?

\- Tsuna !

\- De quoi ?! Déclara le premier concerné.

\- Habillé en soubrette ! Le gagnant fera ce qu'il veut de lui !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! D'où tu choisi pour moi Reborn !

\- Tu n'as rien à dire Tsuna, c'est moi qui décide.

\- Tu n'est plus mon tuteur, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi !

\- Que tu crois.

\- Que-

\- Et regarde tes gardiens, je pense pas que l'idée leur déplaise tant que ça.

Tsuna se retourna et remarqua que chacun de ses gardiens étaient partis dans le pays des songes, et il ne voulait absolument pas savoir pour quelle raison. Il eu d'ailleurs un étrange frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Pourtant chacun de ses gardiens devaient savoir qu'il était déjà pris... Non ? D'ailleurs et cette personne qu'en pensait-elle d'ailleurs ? Tsuna se retourna, pour la chercher et senti une aura noire, venir des ténèbres... "_Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu_".

Voici les équipes :

Equipe "Fizzy Rolls" _(2)_

\- Gokudera Hayato

\- Lambo Bovino

\- Hibari Kyoya

.

Equipe "Fresquito" _(2)_

\- Ryohei Sasagawa

\- Yamamoto Takeshi

\- Mukuro Rokudo

.

Equipe "Bibi Fruits"_ (2)_

\- Chrome Dokuro

Arbitre : Reborn.

.

Premier match : Gokudera Hayato, de l'équipe "Fizzy Rolls"** VS** Ryohei Sasagawa, de l'équipe "Fresquito". _(3)_

Gokudera voulu faire sauter Uri dans un cerceau, ce qui échoua lamentablement. Cette dernière lui sauta au visage et le griffa, sans plus de cérémonie. Le gardien de la tempête se retrouva au sol, souffrant de nombreuses griffures, accompagné de sa boîte arme en main.

Ryohei, lui, voulu faire mille pompes. Mais l'arbitre intransigeant sur le temps, l'arrêta au bout du quatrième et déclara le vainqueur.

Vainqueur : Gokudera Hayato, de l'équipe "Fizzy Rolls".

.

Deuxième match : Yamamoto Takeshi, de l'équipe "Fresquito" **VS** Lambo Bovino, de l'équipe "Fizzy Rolls". _(3)_

Le gardien de la pluie, posa une batte de baseball sur son front et tourna. Pendant cette belle démonstration d'équilibriste, il expliqua qu'il avait souvent fait ceci à l'ancien club de baseball.

Lambo, lui, essaya de soudoyer l'arbitre, avec un trophée, en faux or, représentant le meilleur nettoyeur de toilettes. Arbitre, qui ne se lassa pas faire et qui déclara le vainqueur.

Vainqueur : Yamamoto Takeshi, de l'équipe "Fresquito".

.

Dernier match : Hibari Kyoya, de l'équipe "Fizzy Rolls" **VS** Mukuro Rokudo, de l'équipe "Fresquito" **VS** Chrome Dokuro, de l'équipe "Bibi Fruits". _(3)_

Hibari attaqua Mukuro.

Mukuro attaqua Hibari.

Chrome, se servit du thé, en servit à l'arbitre et au présent, puis commenta, avec un micro, retransmettant l'épreuve à toute la maison Vongola.

Vainqueur : Chrome Dokuro, de l'équipe "Bibi Fruits".

.

Les trois vainqueurs, devaient finir par se battre dans un duel de carte, mais le combat de Mukuro et d'Hibari prit trop d'ampleur, et la compétition fut annulée. Ce qui fit sourire Tsuna, heureux de s'échapper à sa sentence, arrêtant tout de même le combat de ses deux gardiens d'un claquement de doigt.

Ce fut pourtant l'heure des cadeaux...

Gokudera fut le premier, tendant un paquet rectangulaire à son boss. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une autre boîte carré de couleur verte claire.

Tsuna fut surpris, mais ne dit rien, observant la boîte comme si elle était une bombe à retardement.

\- Jyudaime, c'est vexant là... Pourquoi vous le regarder comme ça, c'est juste un cadeau, ce n'est pas dangereux.

\- Dé-Désolée, Hayato, je ne voulais pas. Je suis juste... surpris... A dire vrai, je ne suis plus habitué à recevoir des cadeaux. Déclara Tsuna, avec un regard mélancolique.

\- ...

\- Et bien pourquoi, ne pas l'ouvrir ? Avisa joyeusement Yamamoto.

Tsuna défit le premier papier cadeau, et remarqua que ce dernier cachait une magnifique boîte en origami rouge et noire, avec un mini-lion en cache dessus. Le boss, s'arrêta et observa la boîte.

\- Elle... Elle est magnifique.

\- Et si vous l'ouvriez ?

\- Ah. Euh... Oui. Oui.

Tsuna prit soigneusement la boîte en main, et découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Il s'agissait d'une dizaine de cuillères différentes pour boire de l'absinthe. _(4)_

\- Hayato ? Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

\- Et bien, ouvrez l'autre boîte, une cuillère ne sert à rien, seule.

\- Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Peut-être. Déclara le gardien, avec un sourire amusé.

Tsuna, se dirigea vers le second cadeau de Gokudera, et l'ouvrit un peu plus rapidement que l'autre. La surprise ne fut pas spécialement ici, ayant deviner ce que c'était, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je savais que vous aimiez beaucoup cet alcool, alors maintenant vous pouvez en profitez.

\- Merci. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Tsuna posa le verre à dose _(4)_ au côté de la boîte en origami, contenant les pelles (cuillères).

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Yamamoto de lui offrir son cadeau. Ce dernier tendit un très grand cadeaux, mais pas très large, ni très haut. Il devait bien faire environ 70 cm, à première vu. Tsuna leva un sourcil, essayant de deviner ce que c'était, même si le contenu ne serait pas surprenant vu de qui il venait, mais Tsuna avait encore quelques doutes.

\- Au lieu, d'essayer de deviner ce que c'est, pourquoi tu ne l'ouvre pas ? Demanda Reborn.

\- Ah ! Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Répondit Tsuna.

\- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées.

\- Que tu dis.

\- Hum ? Que dis-tu ?

\- Rien. Rien.

Tsuna déballa le cadeau, et découvrit sans vraiment être surpris, un magnifique Katana, long d'au moins 75 cm.

Le fourreau, était entièrement violet,recouvert de quelques fleurs de même texture, en un peu plus clair. Le bas de ce premier était maculé de fleurs blanches. Une tresse violette, était enrouler juste en-dessous de la garde.

Tsuna sortit la lame, et la regarda avec grand étonnement. La garde, était entièrement blanche, avec les armoiries Vongola et les signes de la pluie et du ciel. Tout en haut, il y avait une seconde tresse, elle était violette en haut et blanche en bas, cette dernière tombait élégamment lorsque Tsuna fendait l'air avec.

Le boss, observa la lame, plus simple, que le reste, elle était noir au bout, et blacnhe au milieu. En haut, les deux couleurs se mélangeaient, avec une inscriptions en grise où seul le mot "Harmonie" était noté. _(4)_

Tsuna s'amusa à l'essayer et le trouva extrêmement léger, ce qui l'étonna.

\- Cette lame se nomme Nodachi : Shira Kosaku.

\- Il fait 76, 23 cm.

\- Si grand ?! Fut surpris Tsuna.

\- Et oui. De plus, c'est une lame d'une grande pureté, unique, forgé de la main du même homme qui as fait nos "nouvelles" bagues Vongola.

\- Nonno Talbot ?!

\- Le seul. Déclara Yamamoto avec un sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux rieurs.

\- Que veux-tu dire par "une lame d'une pureté unique" ? Demanda Mukuro.

\- Il semblerait qu'il lui restait encore du sang du Vongola Primo. Comment il s'appelait, déjà ?

\- Le "Châtiment". Affirma Gokudera.

\- Ah oui, c'est cela. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait mélangé à un bout de pierre lune, à un pommeau de Laevateinn _(5), _le_ crime_ et d'autres tel que le titane. Mais je ne me souviens pas de tous, il y avait top de choses à retenir. Dit-il avec un air penaud.

\- Tu aurais pu tout retenir, si tu avais fait attention... Soupira Tsuna.

\- Ah ah ! Peut-être.

\- Ah~ Tu ne changera jamais... Enfin, c'est comme cela. Mais ton cadeau, est absolument magnifique. Remercie aussi Talbot, pour moi, si tu le revoit avant moi.

\- Je lui transmettrais le message, promis.

\- C'est mon tour alors. Manifesta Chrome, tendant un cadeau plutôt bien emballé à son boss.

Tsuna le prit en main, et le regarda.

\- Tu vas pas faire ça, pour tout tes cadeaux, si ? Demanda en soupirant Mukuro.

\- C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude... Se justifiait-il.

Cette simple phrase fut soupirer toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Tsuna prit soigneusement le papier, et le défit. Puis observa, avec surprise, le présent de sa gardienne de la brume.

\- Une... Peluche ? _(4)_ De Natsu?

Chrome observa son boss, avec une petite peur dans ses yeux.

\- Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

La force dans la voix, surpris tout le monde.

\- Elle est parfaite ! Merci, Chrome ! Ah ! Toi aussi, tu l'adore, Natsu _(6)_ ?

Le petit lionceau, qui avait sauté sur l'épaule de Tsuna, émit un petit miaulement heureux. Tsuna la serra dans ses bras, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe.

\- Tsuna ! Attrape. Déclara Reborn, en lançant un objet à son protégé.

Le boss, attrapa tant bien que mal le fameux objet, ce dernier n'était même pas emballé. Plus flemmard que ça tu meurt. Le châtain, après un regard interrogateur envers son partenaire, avisa son cadeau, et déglutit lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était.

\- J'aurais pu me couper !

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé, donc pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Mais ne lance pas d'objet aussi dangereux quand il y a autant de monde !

\- Tu ne veux donc pas de ce cadeau ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Il me plaît, énormément !

\- Tu veux que je le reprenne ?

\- Je te l'interdit !

Reborn sauta sur l'épaule de Tsuna, et tenta de prendre le cadeau. Tsuna lui partit sur le côté, évitant ainsi le pied de son prof. Et s'ensuivit une bataille aussi inutile que ridicule, qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Ah ah ah ah ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu, comme cadeau ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- Une double lame _(4)_, déclara en même temps Tsuna et Reborn, ce qui eu pour effet, qu"ils se regardèrent, avant encore de se disputer, pour qui gardait la lame.

Pour revenir à la double lame. Cette dernière était finement travailler, elle avait la forme d'un scorpion, la prise en main était plutôt simple enfin pour Tsuna, vu le scorpion en argent qui maintenait les deux lames entre elle._ (Je suis navrée, j'ai beaucoup de mal pour décrire...)_

\- Tsuna ! Tu peux me la passer ? Réclama Kyoko.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, que ce soit une bonne- Reborn ! Rends-la moi !

\- C'est mon cadeau.

\- Mais c'est à moi que tu l'a offert ! Rends-le moi !

\- Non.

\- Reborn !

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, tiens Tsuna ! Clama Haru, en tendant un cadeau devant Tsuna, qui surprit faillit se le prendre. C'est un cadeau de la part de Kyoko-chan, d'Hana-chan et d'Haru-chan.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, cela m'étonneras toujours. Déclara Hana.

Tsuna hésita entre récupérer son nouveau cadeau offert par son tuteur, et aussi voler... Ou ouvrir le cadeau des filles. Finalement, il opta pour la seconde solution, de toute façon, à un moment où un autre, il récupérerait sa double lame. Après tout, il avait certaines preuve contre Reborn sur certaines de ces activités... Il avait déjà son partenaire dans le creux de sa main, dansant des claquettes. A cette idée, Tsuna rigola dangereusement et froidement, faisant reculer toutes les personnes présentent d'au moins un mètre, si ce n'est plus. Le concerné, lui, eu un frisson, le parcourir l'échiné. Son élève avait une idée, et pas une bonne, enfin pour lui... Là, Reborn, savait qu'il était en danger, et en gros danger, pourquoi il avait éduquer Tsuna déjà ? Ah oui, c'était le Nono, qui lui avait demander. Mais personne, n'aurait jamais pu deviner, qu'il deviendrait si manipulateur, si calculateur, si diabolique, si... Reborn quoi.

Tsuna prit l'énorme paquet, qu'est-ce qui pouvait y avoir dedans ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas deviner avant, mais étrangement il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et au fur et mesure des années il avait appris à faire à faire confiance à ses "intuitions".

Il ouvrit tout de même, le cadeau, avec une certaine appréhension. Et il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais l'ouvrir.

\- Alors elle te plaît ? Demanda Haru.

Un hochement de tête plutôt faible lui répondit, et suffit à lui faire plaisir.

\- En plus c'est Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan, qui l'avons fait ensemble !

\- Fait quoi ? Montre Tsuna. Demanda Reborn.

\- ...

\- Ça ne te plaît pas, Tsu-kun ?

\- Si ! Si ! Elle est géniale, Kyoko, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste comment dire... féminine ?

\- De quoi tu parles Tsunayoshi ? Montre.

Tsuna prit le cadeau, et le sortit de son paquet de cadeau. La réaction ne fut pas immédiate, au moment, où il ne se passa rien. Il fallut un petit moment, pour que tout le monde analyse ce qu'il venait de voir. Finalement le glas sonna, quand Yamamoto rigola fortement, entraînant le rire des autres, plus ou moins discret.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors là, les filles vous avez fait fort !

\- Rigole pas !

\- Mais si, ça pourrait très bien vous allez Jyu-Jyudaime !

\- Hayato là, tu ne m'aide pas...

\- Mets-le ! Déclara Haru.

\- De quoi ?!

\- Allez Tsuna, ça serait drôle !

\- Je vous interdis de me mettre ça !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?

\- Reborn !

Tous les gardiens sautèrent sur Tsuna, pour le maintenir, le temps qu'on lui enlève sa tenue de boss. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tsuna n'arrivait plus à se débattre, et fut contraint de porter la tenue.

\- Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas que cela t'irait aussi bien Tsuna. Déclara Ryohei.

\- Je vous emmer...

\- Tsu-kun !

\- Mais c'est vrai !

Effectivement, Tsuna, avait reçu un kimono très féminin et très fantaisiste _(4)_. Il était plutôt court, vraiment court, il lui arrivait juste en haut des cuisses et était entièrement fleurit. Le kimono était noir, et les fleurs, elles, étaient doré et verte. Du rouge sur les bord de la tenu, la mettait en valeur. Il possédait de la dentelle, sur le col, sur les manches et le bas de la jupe. Les manches allaient cachaient presque entièrement ses mains. De plus la ceinture noire, étaient faite de dentelles, et très longue tombant sur le creux de ses genoux.

Tsuna était gêné, certes il était efféminé, mais il avait tout de même réussi à grandir, prit quelques muscles et abdos. Bon, certes il avait surtout sa touffe, une mèche de deux couleurs différentes. L'une était de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et l'autre noire, "souvenir" de l'"_Incident_". Cette mèche descendait jusqu'en bas de ses reins, maintenu par une tresse en tissus de couleur rouge sang.

\- Hihihi...

\- Vous vous avez fini de vous moquez. Soupira Tsuna.

\- Avoue-que ça te va bien. Assura Hana.

\- Ne t'y mets pas aussi ! S'offusqua-t-il. Dîtes quelques choses.

\- L'herbivore fille à raison.

\- Kyoya !

\- Par ailleurs, voici mon cadeau.

\- Mais vous m'en avait tous fait un ?

\- Pour qui nous prend-tu Tsunayoshi ?

\- Mes amis.

\- Hn. Tiens. Dit le gardien du nuage, en pointant du doigt un petit paquet posé sur la table.

Tsuna se dirigea vers le fameux cadeau, et le pris en main. Sans attendre plus longtemps,

\- C'est magnifique... Merci Kyoya.

\- ...

\- Dans cette tenue, là, on dirait une jeune vierge effaroucher quand il dit ça.

\- Reborn ! Hurla Tsuna, le rouge aux joues.

\- Tsuna à raison, tu as bien choisi Hibari, elle lui va vraiment bien. Affirma Kyoko.

Hibari avait choisi une montre à gousset de couleur doré, avec le signe des Vongola gravé à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Mais ce n'était pas tout, l'horloge était encadré par un dragon, comme pour protéger la montre. Ce dragon, était de la même couleur que le montre, le dragon était entièrement mécanique, le rendant plus imposant.

Tsuna ouvrit la montre à gousset, et fut surpris par ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Finalement Tsuna sourit et dirigea son regard vers son gardien.

\- Merci, Hibari, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Déclara t-il en bougeant seulement ces lèvres, sans pour autant faire de sons.

\- De rien. Répondit-il de la même façon que son boss.

\- Maintenant, c'est mon tour, après ma petite alouette.

\- Mukuro, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Dit Tsuna en soupirant et en lançant un bref regard à Hibari.

\- Mais enfin, Tsunayoshi-kun, je veux simplement t'offrir mon cadeau, cela n'a rien d'impressionnant. Kufufu.

\- C'est la manière dont tu le dit qui nous fait croire autre chose...

\- Mais que racontes-tu, sinon voici mon cadeau !

Mukuro sortit de derrière son dos, avec un sourire plutôt étrange, un tout petit cadeau, pas plus grand qu'un tube de baume à lèvres _(7)_. Tsuna prit en main le cadeau, et l'observa, surpris par sa petite taille. Mais ne se s'attarda pas plus longtemps dessus, et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur de ce présent, se trouvait une sorte de mini-lance, le garde n'avait pas l'air très travailler, mais c'était surtout le bout qui était véritable une œuvre d'art,_ (4)_ même si on ne distinguait pas vraiment toute les formes.

\- Petit. Déclara Yamamoto.

\- Takeshi ! Il ne fallait pas dire ça-

Tsuna sentit une aura noire dans son dos, et se retourna. Il vit Mukuro avec un sourire adorable et une veine sur le front, preuve que ce dernier était énervé. _"Et voilà, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas dire ça."_

Mukuro s'approcha tout doucement de Yamamoto, prêt à lancer une quelconque illusions, mais finalement il s'arrêta et prit l'objet des mains de son boss.

\- Je savais que quelqu'un allait dire cela.

_"Tu espérais que personne ne le dise !"_

\- En fait, ta "mini-lance" est une arme spéciale, un peu comme la "batte Yamamoto".

\- Mon ancienne arme ?

\- Kufufu. Effectivement, cette arme, lorsque l'utilisateur possède les flammes de la brume et du ciel, il peut lui donner sa véritable forme, ce qui revient à dire une véritable lance de 1m 57 !

\- C'est mon ancienne taille ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Kufufu. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela. Répondit Mukuro, avec un petit sourire amuser.

\- Ah ~ Fatiguant ~ Enfin, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, vous êtes comme cela, après tout. Malgré ce que peuvent en pensez les autres, je te remercie de ton cadeau, tu as bien fait de la faire devenir petite, après tout je n'ai pas l'habitude de posséder de grande arme. Alors merci, pour cette précieuse attention.

\- Oh mais de rien, mon cher Tsunayoshi. Ce fut un véritable plaisir.

Ryohei se plaça ensuite devant Tsuna, laissant Mukuro s'amuser à crée des illusions à Yamamoto, qui lui s'amusait à les esquiver tout en discutant tranquillement avec son "agresseur".

\- Nous sommes bientôt à la fin. Voici mon présent.

Ryohei tendit quelques chose de plutôt petit, avec une couleur plutôt présente. Finalement, il y avait un autre flemmard dans son groupe, à part son tuteur.

Tsuna, prit l'objet entre ses main, et s'amusa déjà à joué avec.

\- Incroyable Ryohei, comment tu as fait pour qu'elle soit aussi bien équilibrer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai fait confiance à celui qui l'a faîte.

\- Qui ?

\- Chercker Face, déclara t-il en faisant exactement de la même façon que Tsuna et Hibari précédemment. Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à lire sur les lèvres, mais bouger les siennes sans faire de bruit, ça il en était capable.

\- Et bien remercie-le pour moi.

\- J'y penserai. Par contre pour la couleur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est parfaite !

En effet, Tsuna avait reçu une dague _(4)_ d'un bleu océan puissant, la garde était couverte d'écaille, un serpent tournoyait autour et mordait le bas de la garde. La lame n'était pas droite, elle semblait dangereuse et menaçante, de part, toute les pics sur ses bords.

Tsuna rangea la lame à côté des autres et finalement regarda se compagnons.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de tant aimer les armes que ça ?

\- Pourquoi vous demandez ça, Jyudaime ?

\- J'ai tout de même reçu beaucoup d'armes.

\- Moi, quand j'ai su que l'on allait te fêter ton anniversaire, j'ai directement penser à cela. Déclara Reborn.

\- Pareil.

\- Pareil.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi, on pense que je suis sois une fille, sois un dangereux psychopathe... Se lamenta Tsuna.

\- Surement à cause de ton tuteur. Répondit au tac au tac le gardien du soleil.

\- Oh ! Serai-ce bientôt l'heure de ta mort, Ryohei ?

\- Hein ?

\- Cours !

Ryohei prit dans un effort, venu de nul part, partit en courant, poursuivit par le meilleur tueur au monde.

\- Tsuna ! Tu n'as pas eu mon cadeau !

\- Ah ! C'est vrai, alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Lambo ?

\- Tout ça !

Et plusieurs majordomes entrèrent dans la salle, muni d'énorme corbeille remplit jusqu'au maximum. Ils se mirent aux côté de Tsuna, et chacun vida les corbeilles sur sa tête, conformément aux ordres du gardien de l'orage.

\- Qu'est-ce que !

\- Bon anniversaire Tsuna ! Cria Lambo, pour se faire entendre.

\- Des... Bonbons _(4)_ ?!

\- Oui, j'en ai acheté plein, ce sont tous ceux que tu aiment ! Je n'ai pris que ceux des années 80, comme c'est ceux que tu préfèrent. Il y en plein. Des "Fizzy Rolls", des "Rouge à lèvres", des Bâtons de réglisse en bois, des "Cerises", des "Roudoudou", des " Bibi Fruits", des biberons, des tranches d'oranges, de citrons, de la violette, des berlingots et plein d'autres. J'en ai pris pour au moins 1 ans !

\- Tant que ça ?! Merci, Lambo ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas manger l'une de ses sucreries. Dit-il en sortant sa tête de la montagne de bonbons, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Nana apparut dans la salle, avec une énorme gâteau, tandis que les majordomes sortaient, laissant les corbeilles à l'intérieur.

\- Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures, et la fête était à son apogée.

Soudain Tsuna, entendit, un léger sifflement, très fin, mais suffisant pour que ce dernier l'entende. Son intuition était comme muette, elle ne lui disait rien. Ce sifflement, pourtant, n'annonçait rien de bon. Lorsqu'un infime rayon de soleil se refléta dans du vide, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que cette chose se dirigeait droit sur son gardien du nuage.

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, il se précipita vers Hibari qui était le plus éloigné, évidemment. Il s'interposa et sentit quelques choses lui bruler son bras gauche, puis, la vitre du salon explosa en milles morceaux, le verre s'éparpilla partout dans la salle, amochant les meubles, ne touchant aucun des personnes présente, ces derniers détruisaient les morceaux de verres avant qu'il ne les atteignent.

Les gardiens, se précipitèrent dehors, passant par la fenêtre évitant, le reste de verre, et se préparèrent à l'attaque. Mais étrangement rien, non, un calme plat, presque olympien. Tous, savaient qu'ils se tramaient quelques choses d'anormal, ce silence ne présageait rien de bon... Pourtant aucun ennemi, que l'on pouvait voir, sentir, ou ressentir.

\- C'est bon, les gars, il a déjà filé.

Tous se retournèrent, pour observer Tsuna, un peu plus pâle que tout à l'heure, mais rien d'inquiétant.

\- Jyudaime, vous allez bien ?! Cria Gokudera.

\- Oui. Rien à déclaré.

\- Qui étaient-ils ? Demanda Kyoko, inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas leur intention, n'était pas nous attaquer, ni de nous blesser. Affirma Reborn.

\- Je pense qu'ils voulaient, soit nous effrayer, soit nous faire passer un message, mais lequel... Signala Yamamoto.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de nous attardez là-dessus. On cherchera en tant en heure, mais si ils nous ont seulement attaquer dans l'optique de crée la panique, ils finiront par y arriver, si personne ne se calme, d'accords ?

Toutes les personnes présente observa Tsuna, il avait raison, si c'était leur but, ils allaient y arriver, il fallait, s'en occuper, mais calmement, et surtout sans qu'ils ne sent aperçoivent. Et puis, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, si ils ne savaient pas qui les avaient attaqués.

\- Je pense qu'un peu de repos, ne nous feras pas de mal. Déclara Tsuna.

Ils hochèrent la tête et chacun partit dans ses appartements.

Tsuna arriva les mains pleines dans sa chambre, et déposa tout sur son lit. Il regarda l'arbre où "l'espion" s'était caché au moment où il avait brisé la vitre. Il soupira, ses attaques n'en finissait pas. Mais bon, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ce devait encore être ces personnes qui voulaient leurs puissances, mais qui avaient peur de les attaquer et donc ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas prendre trop de risques.

D'un coup, Tsuna se sentit mal, il eu un vertige. Il s'accrocha à son lit, se massant avec l'une de ses mains, les tempes. Il avait mal à la tête, horriblement, une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas.

C'est comme si on lui bourdonnait fortement dans ses oreilles, des tambours frappaient dans sa tête, ses mains étaient moites, ils transpiraient, ses yeux lui piquaient violemment, un feu commençait à lui bruler le corps de l'intérieur

Pour quelle raison ressentait-il ça ?

Sa douleur disparut aussi rapidement que quand elle était venu, à la place il n'entendit plus qu'une seule chose. Une voix féminine, autoritaire, supérieure, commença à parler. A lui parler. Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête. Répétant inlassablement cette phrase, tel un murmure.

_"The curse is back, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Enfuis-toi tant qu'il est encore tant, avant que ma folie, ne vienne t'arracher tes ailes."_

Juste après cette phrase, la voix partit dans un rire démoniaque, qui fit des frissons dans l'échine de Tsuna.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui était-elle ? Comment arrivait-elle à lui parler ?

Toutes ces questions, eut raison de lui. Il s'évanouit, sur le bord de son lit, sans comprendre, un traître mots de ce que venait lui dire, cette personne.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla quelques heures après, juste une trentaines de minutes avant de commencer la cérémonie, ou tout les mafieux se réunissait, pour son anniversaire, ou plutôt pour pouvoir être sur la liste des Vongola, celle où il y avait noté en gros, pour titre : "Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je peux même devenir votre chien, si vous le souhaitez, ma famille vous servira de chairs à canon, en échange de votre protection."

Tsuna se réveilla plutôt mal en point, il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait ressentit une douleur, puis plus rien aucun souvenir, seulement qu'il avait eu si mal, qu'il avait cru qu'il hurlait, pourtant à ses seuls souvenirs aucun son n'était sortit, sa gorge s'étant asséché en un clin d'œil.

Après cette douleur, il ne se souvenait plus rien, à part d'un rire démoniaque, mais c'était tout.

Tsuna ne fit plus attention, c'était passé, et si son cerveau ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

Tsuna se prépara pour la soirée. Il sortit de son armoire un kimono court de couleur noir, les manches étaient de couleur blanches nacrés. Les fleurs présentent sur le vêtement étaient de couleur doré, et quelques rivières couleur argent, traversaient le kimono. La ceinture, elle était de couleur doré avec une petite traversé argenté, et une tresse violette au milieu de cette petite traversée. Il mit en jean simple de couleur blanc.

Tsuna descendit et alla rejoindre sa famille pour accueillir les personnes venus profiter d'une petite soirée entre mafieux.

Lorsqu'il alla rejoindre ses compagnons, chacun était habillés de manière différente.

Gokudera, était habillé de façon simple, il portait un sorte de smoking noir. Il avait une chemise noir, avec un polo blanc en-dessous, un pantalon noir. Il avait toujours sa ceinture spéciale Vongola X, et de son collier militaire. Encore accompagné de Uri, dormant sur son épaule, pour une fois qu'il ne s'engueulait pas...

Yamamoto, _(8)_ lui, portait un jean noir réfléchissant la lumière, tenu par une ceinture blanche. Il avait une chemise blanche à col, entourer d'une cravate presque défaite en diagonale, couleur noire et blanche. Un manteau noir couronnait le tout. Il avait une pierre en pendentif, faisant le trois fois le tour de son cou. Il était accompagné de Jirô, sa petite hirondelle et de son collier Vongola X.

Le gardien du soleil, _(8)_, n'avait pas fait spécialement d'effort, pour être bien habillé, et bizarrement cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Il avait un pantalon noir, et le haut de son pantalon était caché de son t-shirt blanc. Le tout était caché par un sweat blanc nacré. Sur son bras gauche, il y avait toujours son brassard Vongola X.

L'ancien préfet, _(8)_, portait un jean noir décousus vers le genou droit et sur les côtés pour l'autre côtés. Pour maintenir ce bas, il possédait deux ceintures blanches, l'une avait des armoiries de Namimori et était plutôt grosse, maintenant bien le pantalon. Tandis que l'autre, fine, tombait sur le côté droit. Il avait un t-shirt blanc, qui était remontés au niveau des coudes. Par dessus, il y avait une chemise noire fermé vers le milieu, cachant parfaitement le t-shirt en dessus. Il avait rajouter un collier très grand, enroulés autour de son coup en trois fois, et trois bracelets, l'un dans le même style que le collier, enrouler en neuf fois. Le deuxième, plus gros, possédait le blason des Vongola. Le dernier était son bracelet Vongola X. Et si on observait bien, au niveau de son cou, il y avait un petit tatouage représentant un oiseau de couleur.

Mukuro, _(8)_, avait décider de porter des vêtements, rappelant son lui dans le futu. Il avait un double t-shirt, la première partie la plus voyante était de couleur mauve foncé, tandis que le dessous était blanc. Il avait un jean blanc nacré, caché à moitié par ses bottes noires, qui remontait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait un long manteau vert clair arrivant jusqu'en-dessous de ses reins, mettant en valeur, sa longue chevelure bleu-nuit. Il possédait évidemment sa boucle d'oreille Vongola X à son oreille gauche.

Chrome, _(9)_, elle, portait une robe. Celle-ci était de couleur noire, partant du haut du col qu'elle avait et allant jusqu'à la moitié de la jupe, le bas étant blanc. Une fleur bleu ciel, était posé sur le haut de sa poitrine gauche. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux un peu poussé, allant jusqu'à ses épaules. Et elle avait des bottes blanches. Elle aussi avait sa boucle d'oreille Vongola X à son oreille droite.

Le tuteur de Tsuna, était égal à lui-même. Il avait son fameux polo jaune remonter jusqu'au manche, accompagné d'un manteau noir sur son épaule, qu'il tenait avec sa main. Ce haut, était accompagné d'une cravate desserrée de la même couleur que le manteau. Il portait un pantalon noir, qui possédait une ceinture avec une boucle en forme du blason des Vongola, accompagné d'une chaînette partant vers les milieu, pour se diriger vers la droite. Il possédait toujours son précieux chapeau noir, avec sa bandelette orange. Léon, trônait sur son épaule.

Lambo, ne portait plus, depuis quelques années déjà, son affreuse tenue vache. Il avait opter pour une tenue, plus commune, par rapport aux enfants de son âge _(10)_. Il portait avait maintenant quatre tresses, vu que maintenant ses cheveux ne possédait plus cette coupe affro, sortant tout droit d'un film fantastique. Il avait en ce moment même un t-shirt uni blanc, accompagné d'un jean de même couleur, avec une fine ceinture orange. Il portait une cravate, rappelant le motif qu'il portait avant.

Kyoko, (11), portait une tenue mettant en avant ses atouts. Ses cheveux était attachés en une sorte de chignon sur le côté droit. Elle avait un t-shirt à rayures blanches et bleus. Elle avait un petit manteau noir, allant jusqu'à ses coudes, lui permettant d'avoir un semblant de chaleur. Une jupe blanche allant jusqu'à ses genoux. Accessoirisé d'une paire d'escarpins blanc et une casquette rappelant fortement ceux des marins. Il était blanc avec le bout de la casquette noire, et une bandelette jaune, comme celle de Reborn.

Haru, (12), elle avait une tenue vraiment simple. Juste une petit robe bleu à volant, qui avait un volant à froufrous, tenue par une rose artificielle bleu. Elle avait mis par-dessus un petit gilet sans manche, et légèrement blanc. Ses cheveux étant attachés, comme avant.

Hana, (13), elle avait fait un énorme effort en premier pour son plaisir, mais aussi pour plaire à Ryohei. Elle avait une belle robe bleu allant jusqu'au genoux, partant en petit volant bleu ciel en bas, accompagné de quelques jolis motifs. Elle avait aussi rajouté des collants noirs, accompagné de chaussures bleus avec un nœud. Ses bras eux, avait des manches blanches détachés de sa robe, accrochés grâce à des petits bouts de tissus bleu foncés. Sur ses long cheveux, elle avait mis un nœud au-dessus.

Chaque gardien avaient une oreillette, au cas où _(14) _il se passerait quelque chose, même si ils savaient qu cela ne risquerait pas d'arriver. Personne depuis l'"_Incident_" ne s'était attaqué à eux, et cela n'était pas prêt de se reproduire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur plusieurs parrain et leurs gardiens. Tous se dirigèrent pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Tsuna, qui les en remercia. Certains proposèrent leurs filles en mariages, ce que ce dernier refusa poliment. L'idée d'être lier à vie, par une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas le répugnait, de plus elles étaient pourris gâtées, ayant toujours eues ce qu'elle voulaient dès leurs plus jeunes âge. Alors avoir une femme, ressemblant à Xanxus, merci, mais il s'en passera. D'ailleurs il devra remercier son tuteur de ne pas avoir inviter la Varia, qui c'est ce qu'il se serait passer si ils étaient venus. Il se serait assurément retrouver avec une tonne de paperasses parlant de factures et réparations.

Plusieurs de ses camarades étaient venus lui souhaités son anniversaire, que ce soit les Giglio Nero, Byakuran et ses acolytes, les Simon, ou d'autres. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur, mais il manquait une présence. Une présence qui lui ferait plaisir, une présence apaisante, une présence qui rendrait cette fête maussade en quelque chose d'attrayant.

Tsuna chercha du regard cette présence, sans jamais la trouver. Peut-être n'était-elle pas venue ? A moins qu'elle ne fasse masquait entièrement sa présence ? La connaissant c'était tout à fait probable.

\- Jeune Tsunayoshi, je vous souhaites un joyeux anniversaire, que ce jour reste gravé dans votre mémoire. Dit une personne derrière son dos.

Tsuna sursauta, surpris par cette voix venue de nul part. Mais lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui lui avait parlé, il eu un grand sourire.

\- Pas de manière avec moi, je te pris. Cela me fait bizarre...

\- Je devrais dire la même chose, pour toi. Mine de rien, je suis heureuse de te revoir. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Pareil pour moi. Je suis vraiment content, que tu es pu te libérer, pour cette soirée.

\- J'aurais souhaiter venir plus tôt, enfin, les faits sont là, je n'y suis pas arriver... Tout ça à cause de certains de mes gardiens, qui se sont battus pour une histoire de gâteau au chocolat...

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Répondit-elle en boudant.

Tsuna et sa partenaire, discutèrent tranquillement pendant plusieurs minutes sous l'œil précieux de chacun de leurs gardiens.

\- J'ai été surpris par ta tenue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir habillé de cette manière.

Effectivement, cette boss, était habillé de manière élégante, en décalage avec les smoking de chaque boss présent dans cette salle. _(15)_ Elle portait un kimono noir sans manche, et s'arrêtant quelque peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Ce dernier était parsemé de fleurs mauve et bleu de plusieurs nuances. A la place de la traditonnelle jupe longue, elle avait un jupon court, accompagné d'une sorte de court manteau ressemblant fortement à des ailes de papillons, dans sa forme. Elle avait sur ses bras deux manches détachés du restes de la tenue, du même style que le reste de la tenue. Ses dernières étaient tenues par des tresses bleus ciels. De plus la ceinture, qui maintenait tout le kimono, était de couleur bleu clair, avec un petit tresse en bleu lagon au milieu.

Cette tenue, mettait en valeur sa chevelure, qui était accompagné d'une énorme fleur bleu clair et de rubans dorés. Le doré ressortait parfaitement ses long cheveux noirs, et ses multitudes de mèches de couleurs, quelle soit blanches ou rouges sang.

Ses iris, eux étaient vert-bleu à l'extérieur, et plus on se dirige vers l'intérieur, plus ses yeux deviennent rouge-orangé. Tandis que le contour de sa pupille était d'un violet intense.

Tsuna se sentait toujours rassuré lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, ses yeux étaient rassurant, en fait toute son aura donnait l'impression que l'on pouvait facilement lui faire confiance, qu'elle nous protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. De plus, elle avait vécu la même chose que lui, et en pire, c'était pour cela que Tsuna se sentait toujours bien à ses cotés, comme ayant un lien puissant qui le reliait à elle.

Sa partenaire se retourna vers lui, et lui tendit une boîte en osier.

\- Par ailleurs, voici mon présent. Fais-en bon usage. Déclara-t-elle.

Il l'ouvrit, et releva son visage surpris vers elle.

\- Mais je ne peut pas accepté !

\- De toute façon, ce n'est ni repris, ni échanger... Quel dommage. Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Évite moi cette bêtise. Ça ne te va pas de dire ceci.

Tsuna sortit le précieux objet, c'était une dague (16). C'était une dague denté, de chaque côté. Sur la lame, il y avait une sorte de tatouage, formant des racines. La garde ressemblant fortement à des griffes. Il y avait un œil de tigre, entre le passage de la garde à la lame.

\- Tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce cadeau. Cette pierre est celle qui compte le plus moi, alors tu n'as pas intérêt a l'abimé ou même le perdre. Sinon, je viendrais te hanter toute ta vie.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Tsunaze !

\- Je ne le suis plus !

Sa partenaire partit, accompagné avec ses gardiens, dans un rire enfantin, rendant son visage beaucoup moins dur. Et faisant un salut de la main, précisant qu'elle partait. Faisant rire toute la famiglia.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tsuna sortit un peu, pour prendre l'air. Il avait adoré cette journée, ses amis qui lui avait une surprise, hors de commun. A l'inverse cette soirée aurait été horrible, entourés d'inconnus et de personnes effrayantes, si sa famiglia, ses amis et _elle_ n'avaient pas été là.

Encore heureux qu'en ce moment ses gardiens étaient en train de lui laisser un peu d'air, en contenant tout ceux qui voulaient lui parler. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir, d'oubliez toutes ces gens, qui ne pensaient qu'à l'argent, qu'à la notoriété de leur famille et d'eux même. En sois, il n'a jamais véritablement détester la mafia, certes cette dernière est imposante, effrayante, mais par-dessus, la mafia est telle qu'elle est à cause des gens qui la compose. Ce que Tsuna ne supportait vraiment pas, c'était bel et bien à cause de ses personne, répugnantes, égoïstes, narcissiques, ingrats, putrides, et j'en passe.

Notre cher boss secoua sa tête, dans le but d'oubliez ses idiots, et de profiter de ce calme apparent, de profiter de ce jardin, remplis d'éclats et de souvenirs réjouissants. Cette soirée qui avait été égayer grâce à ses proches, ne pouvait être détruite par de simples mauvaises pensées. Il respira un bon coup, inspirant cet air pur dans lequel il vivait depuis un petit moment.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de repos, il se leva, entendant des bruits de gens qui lui demandait de venir pour une quelconque raison, dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Se redressant, il perdit rapidement l'équilibre, se retrouvant à terre. Les genoux au sol, et une main bloquant sa bouche. Il était près à rendre son dîner, provoquer par l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans l'espace...

Il n'était pas bien, mais alors vraiment pas. Il n'arrive pas à se relever, peut importe les efforts qu'il fournissait. De la sueur perlait en continue de son visage, ses joues, son front, sa nuque, tout était en feu, tout le brûlait de l'intérieur, e consumait.

Pourtant, et ce malgré la puissante douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, Tsuna se releva. Ce dernier savait que si il paraissait dans un moment de faiblesse devant les autres familles présentent, les conflits pouvaient, facilement, éclore. Il pouvait, tout bêtement partir, mais premièrement, ses gardiens s'inquiéteraient, mais les personnes présentent dans la salle, auront un autre contexte, que celui cité un peu plus au-dessus, pour provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale.

C'est sûr que dans des moments comme celui-ci, Tsuna était bien content d'avoir rencontrer son tuteur, de lui avoir permis de ce dépasser et de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais si, il faisait un seul faux pas, à coup sur, il retombera en bas des marches qu'il a gravit avec tant de difficultés. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait aucune envie de détruire tout ses efforts et ceux de ses compagnons.

Alors certes, maintenant, il pouvait faire plier des milliers d'Hommes à ses pieds en un claquements de doigts, être un bon boss, prendre des décisions importantes, empêcher des guerres ou bien, au contraire, en crée une.

Mais malgré cela, le châtain, restait un parfait maladroit, qui possède des moments de faiblesses, tel que celui-ci. Et pourtant, il devait se relever, et avoir la tête haute, pour ne pas perdre la face, face à des personnes bien plus effrayantes et psychopathes que lui.

Tsuna s'appuya sur ses genoux, laissa couler un peu de son sang sur son menton, se mordant sur la lèvre inférieur fermement, pour ne pas laisser un son, même faible, sortir de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fut debout, Tsuna tituba et du s'accrocher à un cerisier de son jardin, pour ne pas retomber tant la douleur étant insoutenable.

Il prit une grosse inspiration, et se positionna sur ses deux jambes, non sans difficultés, reprenant son regard froid et il avança vers la salle où était regroupé tout les convives. D'ailleurs ceci, commençait à partir, ayant vu l'heure bien avancé, et de toute façon, ils avaient tous d'autres occupations pour la journée qui suivrait cette fête.

Tsuna ayant repris quelques couleurs, et ayant repris contenance, pu dire au revoir à tout ceux qui souhaitait le voir une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez eux.

\- Bonne soirée, cher dixième du nom.

\- Vous aussi, Luciano. _(17)_

Et d'autres, firent comme Luciano. Après avoir serré toutes les mains qui se présentait à lui. Il aperçut au loin, derrière les portes de son manoir, une personne encapuchonnée le regarder, ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, et cette dernière lui sourit. Un sourire qui lui glaça le sang, et le fit frissonner. Tsuna voulut s'approcher de cette personne, pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, il avait envie d'aller vers elle, mais les portes du château se reformant sur cette personne, en décida autrement.

Tsuna soupira finalement à cela, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Il avait souhaiter s'approcher de cette personne, comme si il souhaitait avoir des réponses, dont il ignorait les questions.

Le châtain, se retourna pour voir où était ses gardiens, mais cette simple action, lui fit tourner la tête. Le monde autour de lui semblait tanguer, il paraissait infiniment plus grand, ou plus petit, il ne savait plus trop.

Sentant son corps tituber, Tsuna, du se soutenir à une table. Aucun des gardiens, ne remarquèrent le malaise de leur boss, étant occupé à ranger la salle. Il n'était vraiment pas bien, son corps était brûlant, lui commençait à devenir fiévreux. Il se sentait nauséabond, il se sentait vraiment lourd, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer d'elle-même tant la douleur était insupportable. Tout simplement, un feu le consumait de l'intérieur petit à petit, comme su il était vivant sur un bûcher. Il suffoquait comme si la fumée rentrait à l'intérieur de ses poumons... Finalement, il s'évanoui tombant au sol, emportant avec lui les quelques couverts qui étaient posés sur la table, sur laquelle il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

Chacune des personnes présentent dans la salle, c'est à dire, les gardiens, quelques servants et servantes, et le tuteur de Tsuna. Ils furent alertés par un bruit sourd provenant du milieu de la salle, ils se retournèrent presque à l'unisson. Et ce fut Chrome qui, avec un cri d'horreur, permis à toutes les personnes de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Et ce fut un sentiment de peur, et d'effroi qui se mélangea dans le cœur des gardiens et du tuteur.

Tsuna était à terre, convulsant, et ayant quelque spasmes. Tout le monde, se précipita vers lui, les quelques personnages secondaires paniquaient à l'arrière, mais ne fit rien, tel les PNG qu'ils sont...

Yamamoto prit son ami dans ses bras, et vu que ce derniers en plus de ses spasmes, haletait fortement, qu'il était trempé de sueur et de plus en plus souffrant.

Personne ne comprenait, il allait bien pourtant, Reborn partit chercher la personne étant la cause de l'état de son élève, il était sur et certains que c'était quelqu'un extérieur, qui avait fait cela, et non, Tsuna lui-même qui était malade.

Pourtant il fit très vite marche arrière, en entendant plusieurs cris provenant de la salle. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle, tout ce qu'il pu voir fut une étrange fumée noire, et une personne encapuchonnée portant un étrange bazooka couleur sang. celle-ci, l'observa et lui offrit un sourire malsain.

Reborn souhaita la poursuivre, et commença son mouvement, quand il ressentit un énorme vide derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit, surpris que plus personne n'était là. Plus de gardiens, plus de Tsuna, non, plus personne. Reborn, ne comprenant pas plus que les gens présent dans la salle, ce qui c'était passé, partit chassé cette personne en laissant plusieurs jurons derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cette personne, pour comprendre et ramener son idiot d'élève.

* * *

The end !

* * *

(1) 4.000.000,00 ¥ = 31.872,27 €

* * *

(2) Ce sont des souvenirs d'enfance, que maintenant la jeunesse ne comprend plus... (-T'es jeune, je te rappelle... - Chut. Il fallait pas le dire.) Chercher sur Internet vous découvrirez des merveilles surtout les coquillages "Roudoudou".

* * *

(3) Cette partie de l'histoire est tiré de l'épisode spécial de "Kateikyo Hitman Reborn !", facilement trouvable sur Internet et donc sur le site Youtube, en version originale sous-titré français (VOSTFR).

* * *

(4) Pour voir les cadeaux que Tsuna à reçu, je vous mets les liens de chaque cadeaux, et je les mets aussi en reviews comme ça vous pourrez les chercher sans devoir ré-écrire toute les adresses. Vu comment je décris...

Cuillère d'absinthe : www . museeabsinthe images / Spoon - Collection - 12 KB . jpg

Verre d'absinthe : upload . wikimedia wikipedia / commons / thumb / e / e2 / Absinthe - glass . jpg / 280px - Absinthe - glass . jpg

Katana : C'est la dernière !

i32 . servimg u / f32 / 09 / 02 / 97 / 09 / katana11 . jpg

Peluche : i01 . i . aliimg wsphoto / v0 / 1721368213 / 7 - font - b - Katekyo - b - font - font - b - Hitman - b - font - font - b - Reborn - b - font . jpg

Doubles lames : www . toutesvosrepliques boutique / images _ produits / fm621 - 3 - z . jpg

Kimono : galerie . alittlemarket galerie / product / 518451 / autres - mode - kimono - court - fleurie - style - japonais - 3843395 - kimono - court - cb81d _ 570 x 0 . jpg

Montre à gousset : s - media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 736x / fe / e3 / 27 / fee3279a2adcd 73e565db44f40e75f5e . jpg

Lance : armstreetfrance catalogue / full / fer - de - lance - fantastique - grave - en - acier - inoxydable - 1 . jpg

Dagues : C'est la cinquième !

i52 . servimg u / f52 / 09 / 02 / 97 / 09 / dagues11 . jpg

Bonbons : www . eighties . fr / max / 795 - bonbons - annees - 80

* * *

(5) Arme mythique de la mythologie nordique.

* * *

(6) Je trouve que le prénom "Nuts" ne va pas bien à la boîte arme de Tsuna. Surtout que ce dernier veut dire "Noisettes". Je l'appellerais donc "Natsu", vu qu'il possède aussi cette traduction.

* * *

(7) C'est le seul objet que j'avais sous la main, qui avait à peut près la taille que j'avais en tête...

* * *

(8) Pour avoir une idée de leur tenue, allez sur cette adresse : www . wallpaperup 80660 / teacher _ Mafia _ Reborn ! _ Katekyo _ hitman _ reborn ! _ Vongola _ x _ custodians _ Mukuro _ rokudo _ rehey _ Sasagawa _ Takeshi _ Yamamoto _ Hayato _ gokudera _ Lambo _ Bovino _ Hibari _ Kay . html

* * *

(9) s - media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 236x / 03 / ab / 12 / 03ab12ad1b97d0aa4eb4f1a7556eb73c . jpg

* * *

(10) Dans cette histoire, Lambo à 9 ans.

* * *

(11) s - media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 736x / 7b / a9 / ff / 7ba9ff7102b37cb53c2d28c7656069b1 . jpg

* * *

(12) orig05 . deviantart 03c3 / f / 2011 / 120 / 0 / 5 / haru _ miura _ vector _ by _ ii _ chii - d3falp4 . png

* * *

(13) www . renders - graphiques . fr / image / upload / moyen / fille _ robe _ bleue . png

* * *

(14) Au cas où Naminé ! _(Petit délire avec ma meilleure amie, qui devrait comprendre de quoi je parle.)_

* * *

(15) vignette4 . wikia . nocookie bleach / images / 9 / 91 / Fille _ bleu _ kimono . png / revision / latest ? cb = 20140624111325 &amp; path - prefix = fr

* * *

(16) i . skyrock . n.e.t. / 2343 / 55072343 / pics / 2597525942 _ small _ 1 . jpg

* * *

(17) Luciano Lucky est un ancien mafieux, de la famille Cosa Nostra. Il est celui qui nouait des contacts avec d'autres mafieux corses et autres. Dans mon histoire, (il n'apparaît que dans ce chapitre), c'est un chef mafieux.

* * *

Dragonne : J'y crois pas... Ca fait quatre mois que je galère à écrire ce chapitre, et là j'ai réussi. C'est pas croyable.

Yukkin : Ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu n'as aucun respect pour tes lecteurs...

Dragonne : Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Yukkin : TU ! As mis QUATRE long mois, pour écrire UN chapitre, il n'y a que mois que cela surprend ?

Dragonne : Et ce qui fait que j'essaye de faire un travail de qualité et vraiment bien fait, si ce n'est pas réussi, tu m'en vois navré.

Yukkin : Mais c'est pas possible ça, tu ne penses qu'à toi ou quoi ?!

Dragonne : Je ne pense qu'au personne qui apprécie mon histoire et non à moi, je n'ai pas tout le temps que je veux pour écrire ! J'ai 5 semaines de stages, non-stop ! J'avais des CCF, un bac de français à bosser, même si les CCF sont plus important. J'ai pris toutes mes heures de perms pour écrire, alors tu la ferme !

Yukkin : Arrête de te trouver des excuses ! Tu pouvais bien prendre tout ton week-end, pour écrire !

Dragonne : J'ai aussi une vie ! Des amis que je veux voir ! Une famille que je en vois pas de la semaine ! Alors pardonne-moi, mais le week-end je suis occupé par d'autres choses ! Je ne vais pas passer ma devant mon P.C. pour écrire ! J'aime mes lecteurs, et les apprécie du plus profond de mon cœur, étant fidèle à mon histoire, et me donnant envie d'écrire la suite ! Mais ils sont tous aussi capable de comprendre que je suis un être humain, et que j'ai une vie, et d'autres choses à faire, merde !

Yukkin : Tu me saoule !

Dragonne : Mais pourquoi tu es autant énervée ! Et arrête de crier !

Yukkin : Tu m'emmerde, voilà ton problème ! Et je ne hurles pas !

Dragonne : Si !

Yukkin : Tu m'énerves, je m'en vais ! *S'en va, et prend la porte de la salle de jeu, non sans la claquer*

Dragonne : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

_"Elle"_ : Elle doit avoir ses règles.

Dragonne : Tu es au courant que cette blague, n'est plus drôle ?

_"Elle"_ : Peut-être, sinon c'est juste que elle aussi veut la suite, vu que tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire.

Dragonne : Simplement pour ça ?

"Elle" : Mais je préfère l'idée des règles.

Dragonne : *soupir* Pourquoi je n'ai que des personnalités, bizarre... Enfin bref, je suis vraiment navrée pour cette disputes imprévue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va s'arranger, mais surtout je vous remercie toujours et encore d'être présent à mes côtés pour la suite de mon histoire. *courbette bien basse* Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous prendre une minute de votre précieux temps, pour me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre ?

_"Elle"_ : C'est vraiment ce qui lui donne du courage, pour écrire la suite.


	3. Rassemblement

Yo ! La compagnie, et oui je suis désolée, j'ai mis des années à trouver le bon chapitre, donc je vous le met en espérant que j'écrive plus vite la prochaine fois. En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que vous avez hâte de lire la suite.

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont ont mis l'histoire en suivie (16Amour16, AkazukinXIII, Baleful, Ciel Saynen, Elrika, Fiane-Fiamma, HarukaN, Llamas del cielo, MaelysMarro, Minimiste, Tia Nana, Zeyra K, addaline, addaline, amelieprosper, anastasia172, fuonhicali, inukag9, mukutsuna93, neko-chan L, tahury, Natsume111).

Je remercie de même toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris (Fiane-Fiamma, Kurotsuki R, Llamas del cielo, Minimiste, Tia Nana, Izanami97, Minimiste, Neko kawai 8D, amelieprosper).

Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews des anonymes :

MissXYZ : Tant mieux, parce que là j'ai pris une énorme réserve pour vous calmez si des envies de meurtres prenaient les lecteurs. Et bien espérons que de « pas mal » , nous passerons à « bien » pour ce chapitre.

Ori12 : Et bien, la voici.

Karo : Ton message m'a laissée perplexe, parce que je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais te répondre. Alors je te donne la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Daemon13 : Je te remercie pour la review sur l'annonce. Je suis désolée de t'avoir donnée de faux espoirs. J'espère que je vais suffisamment appuyer sur la scène que tu m'as demandé. Merci pour ton courage, je le prends avec plaisir.

Je remercie encore Dauphine que j'embête et qui me corrige.

**Chapitre 3 : Rassemblement.**

La première génération regarda sceptique ce qui venait de se passer sous les yeux, quand ils remarquèrent que aucun des jeunes devant eux, n'avaient l'envie de les attaquer, ils se détendirent un peu, restait sur leurs gardes après tout, c'était peut-être un piège.

Mais Giotto n'avait pas l'air de cet avis, il se précipita, à toute vitesse, auprès de ses potentiels ennemis.

Voyant tous que leur boss se dirigeait, au centre de la pièce, chaque gardien prépara ses armes et se mirent en place pour protégés leur boss.

Remarquant enfin le changement de décors, les gardiens de Tsuna, enfin sauf un qui gardait Tsuna dans ses bras, pour ensuite le mettre sur son dos, ils se mirent eux aussi en positions de défense contre leurs potentiels assayants. Mais en voyant contre qui ils étaient, tous s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Le plus petit ressemblant à une vache, trembla et commença à pleurer, il avait beau avoir dix ans, il espérait sincèrement que tous cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que son frère n'était pas évanoui, qu'il n'était pas sur l'effrayant préfet et surtout qu'ils ne soient pas dans cet endroit, avec ces personnes devant eux.

Les « primos » gardiens (je vais les appeler comme ça), eurent l'air surpris, pourquoi les personnes devant eux avaient commencé à prendre leurs armes, pour ensuite avoir l'air surpris, hormis un, cloué sur place par la terreur.

Pendant que les « primos » gardiens se posaient des questions, ils ne virent pas de suite que Giotto s'était avancé vers ceux qui pouvaient être de potentiels ennemis. Malgré cela, Giotto réussis sans mal à dépasser la garde des intrus.

Giotto se trouvait maintenant devant le garçon aux cheveux de jais, et qui portait le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air très bien. L'homme blond remarquant que le jeune garçon respirait avec de grosses difficultés, voulu lui apporter son aide. Mais l'autre jeune homme le frappa avec une sorte de bâtons de fers.

Giotto réussi à esquiver de justesse le coup. Cette action a eu pour effet de réveiller ses gardiens et leurs potentiels ennemis, de leur état de syncope.

\- Giotto !

\- Ça va, G. Je vais bien.

G fut rassuré, tout comme les autres gardiens. Il arqua son arc et était près à tiré au premier mouvement de ceux qui étaient devant eux.

Giotto, voulu l'en empêcher, son hyper intuition lui dictant que ces personnes n'étaient en aucun cas dangereuses, surtout le petit châtain.

Justement ce petit châtain, essaya de parler, malgré la souffrance qui se ressentait.

Tsuna essaya de parler, même si la douleur l'en empêchait le plus possible de le faire.

\- Hi… Hibar… -san. N.. Ne… leur fait… pas… de… de mal. Il… ne se… passe… ra rien. Tout… ir… Ugh… ira bien…, ne leur… faites… ri… en…, o…k, les… gars ?

\- Jyudaime…

\- Tsuna…

-… D'accord…

Les « decimos » gardiens rangèrent leurs armes et baissèrent la tête, vaincus. Tsuna leur fit un pauvre sourire, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Hibari sentit le poids de Tsuna s'alourdir et paniqua un peu.

\- Omnivore !

A l'entente de ce nom, tout les « decimo » gardiens se précipitèrent oubliant complètement leurs ancêtres. Si Hibari appelait Tsuna comme cela qu'en cas de situation de critique.

Les « primos » gardiens ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passaient, les personnes devant eux avaient arrêtés tout leurs mouvements en entendant le gamin châtain, parler, pourquoi ? Dans quelle langue avait-il parlé ?

Aucun des gardiens n'eut le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car Giotto obligea tous le monde à aider le jeune châtain qui jonchait maintenant le sol.

\- Mais, Giotto, pourquoi on devrait l'aider ?!

\- Parce que c'est comme cela, G… je vous expliquerais après.

\- Encore ton intuition, pas vrai ?

\- Hyper intuition, et vous savez tous que c'est fiable.

Les « primos » gardiens soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers le jeune châtain, quand on s'approchait de lui, ça se voyait qu'il était très mal en point.

Il respirait lourdement, transpirait énormément et vu ce qu'il avait fait avant, le châtain devait bientôt rejoindre la lumière. Plus ils regardaient le jeune au bord de la mort, plus leurs consciences leurs criaient d'aller aidé, ce jeune qui ressemblait à un ange.

Knuckles, s'était précipité à ses côtés et avait préparé sa flamme du soleil, le soin n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. En voyant cela, Ryohei s'était placé aux côtés du prêtre, ouvrit sa boîte et commença les soins lui aussi avec une aiguille.

Le châtain n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la flamme du soleil, les deux gardiens pensaient même que Tsuna refusait leurs flammes, mais pourquoi ?

Ryohei, passa à la vitesse supérieure, il ouvrit sa boîte Vongola et sortit Kangaryu.

Les « primo » gardiens, sauf Knuckles trop préoccupés par les soins du jeunes châtain, se mirent en positions de défense, prêt à défendre ou à attaquer contre ce kangourou qui venait d'apparaître aussi soudainement.

Mais à leur plus grandes, le kangourou qui avait des flammes du soleil sur ses épaules, aidait aux soins.

Personne n'osait parler, deux parce qu'ils s'occupaient des soins, deux analysant chaque personne dans la salle et s'arrêtant chacun sur les boss opposés, cinq étant beaucoup trop inquiets, quatre étant trop préoccupés par la bête, un essayant de savoir ce qui se passait et aussi de savoir pourquoi le jeune allait aussi mal, et le dernier trop occuper à recevoir des soins.

L'ambiance était lourde, le seul mouvement déclencheur de la chute de l'atmosphère, fut les respirations douces, silencieuses, presqu'inaudible, une respiration confirmant que Tsuna dormait paisiblement.

\- C'est bon, il va mieux.

Ryohei avait fait disparaître l'énorme kangourou, la « primo » famiglia, étaient médusés.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire.

\- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ?

G crachait, comme s'il était un serpent et qu'il voulait tuer ses proies avec son venin. Mais ce fut une jeune fille, avec un cache-œil sur l'œil droit qui empêcha tout le monde de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce… c'est au bo… boss, de dire, si… il est d'accord.

Tout les regards se dirigeaient vers le châtain qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras du préfet.

\- Lui ?!

Tous les « decimos » gardiens hochaient la tête. Giotto décida d'aller mettre Tsuna dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer, voyant que le jeune « boss », il avait encore du mal à y croire, recommençait à aller mal.

Il voulut prendre Tsuna sur son dos que l'étrange personne qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Alaude, sauf pour la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, portait.

Il fallait d'abord déposer le jeune châtain, pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

La copie d'Alaude, refusa nettement et lui ordonna de lui montrer sa chambre. Giotto ne se fit pas prier et lui montra sa chambre à l'étage.

Hibari déposa Tsuna sur le lit baldaquin, et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Giotto prit un peu plus de temps, regardant avec attention l'adolescent qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, en plus jeune, avec les cheveux châtains, et, pour le peu qu'il a vu des yeux noisettes, mais il n'était pas trop sûr de lui, sur cela.

Il repensa à ses « invités » surprises, il n'avait pas bien regardé, mais il croit que chaque personnes ressemble à un de ses gardiens sauf une. Comme pour aller vérifier ses dires, il quitta la chambre, ferma doucement la porte, et il se dirigea vers la salle de réception.

Mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui, était effrayant et en même temps ironique.

Chaque personne regardait son sosie, et comme s'il attendait le coup d'envoie, ils essayaient de tué leur homologue, au regard.

En entendant des bruits de pas, tous se retournèrent vers Giotto, qui se sentit transpercer par des milliers de poignards, mais il ne perdra pas son sang-froid et regarda ses gardiens. En voyant leur boss les « primos » gardiens se relaxèrent.

\- Votre ami dort dans ma chambre, c'est bon.

Les « decimos » gardiens furent rassurés, ils savaient bien que la Primo Famiglia n'est pas dangereuse sauf pour une personne, et c'était en cette personne qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Mais peut-être que, par chance, ils arriveront à changer le futur et éviter ce qu'il s'est produit dans leur monde.

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? N'est-ce pas trop dangereux de changer le futur ? Giotto les sortirent de leurs pensées.

\- Maintenant que votre ami est hors de danger, pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ?

\- Attends Giotto, je ne suis pas d'accord ce sont peut-être des ennemis, ils ont quand même essayé de te tuer tout à l'heure.

\- G, tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'ils ne faisaient que protéger leur ami. Et puis G mon intuition me dit qu'ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. Mais je voudrais savoir ce sera plus simples pour discuter.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Gokudera Hayato, bras-droit du « boss ».

\- Takeshi Yamamoto ! Yo !

\- Ryohei Sasagawa ! Enchanté à l'extrême !

\- Lam-Lambo Bovino ! Tsuna est mon frère !

\- Chrome Dokuro…

\- Mukuro Rokudo.

\- Hibari Kyôya.

\- Maintenant je pense que nous devrions aussi nous présentez. Giotto di Vongola, parrain de la famille Vongola.

\- G, bras-droit de Primo.

\- Asari Ugestu, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Knuckles. Que dieu vous bénisse.

\- Trop ennuyeux, Lampo.

\- Deamon Spade.

\- Alaude. Violez le règlement et je vous embarque.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense que vous voudrez attendre le réveil de votre ami. Vous discuterez après quand nous serons certains qu'il ira mieux.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Giotto.

**The end !**

Dragonne : *s'incline* Je m'excuse de mon retard, encore.

Tsuna : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!

Dragonne : Je ne sais pas.

Tout le monde : … Quoi ?!

Dragonne : Ben quoi ?

Giotto : T'as bien dis que tu ne savais pas ?

Dragonne : Oui.

Giotto : Alors qu'est-ce qui t'étonne, dans le fait que nous soyons surpris, puisque c'est toi qui écrit le scénario, et nous les acteurs.

Dragonne : *demande innocemment* Il est où le problème ?

Tout le monde : *dépités* …

Hayato : Mais t'es stupide, ma parole !

Dragonne : *sourire amusé* Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ?

Hayato : *fier* Le bras-droit de Jyudaime !

Dragonne : *sourire mesquin* Dans peu de temps, il ne restera plus que ton bras gauche, et si tu continues, tu pourras même plus manger une salade.

Takeshi : Tu es effrayante, et pourtant il t'a fallu une journée pour réécrire ce chapitre, et tu as encore de l'énergie pour essayer de tuer Gokudera.

Dragonne : J'ai toujours de l'énergie pour un meurtre, mais malheureusement pour moi, il me faut Hayato presque en entier.

Hayato : "Presque" ?

Dragonne : Si tu as un bras cassé et quelques dents en moins, je ne vais pas pleurer tu pourra quand même jouer, n'est-ce pas ? *s'approche dangereusement d'Hayato*

Hayato : … *s'enfuit et Dragonne lui courre après*

Chrome : Je commence à être tellement habituée, mais avant que l'auteure ne divague encore plus, on va s'arrêter là, et je vous demande au nom de tous de nous laissez de reviews et de nous dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. A la prochaine fois.

Dragonne : *se retourne* Bye-Bie. *repart s'amuser avec Hayato*


	4. A toi de décider !

Bon, moi et mes promesses… Bon normalement je les tiens. Le soucis c'est que l'envie d'écrire ma quelque peu quittée, mais espérons que ce ne soit qu'une passe.

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont ont mis l'histoire en suivi (16Amour16, AkazukinXIII, Baleful, Ciel Saynen, Ecarlates, Ekana, Elrika, Fiane-Fiamma, HarukaN, Jyuremblanco7, Llamas del cielo, MaelysMarro, Minimiste, Naheo, Nastume1111, Stona13, Tia Nana, Zeyra K, addaline, amelieprosper, anastasia172, erikadu19, fuonhicali, inukag9, manon.a.6, mukutsuna93, neko-chan L, shinonema, tahury).

Je remercie de même toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris (Fiane-Fiamma, Izanami97, Kurotsuki R, Kyuremblanco7, Llamas del cielo, Minimiste, Miss green rabbit, Neko kawai 8D, Stona13, Tia Nana, amelieprosper, erikadu19, lupine13, shinonema).

Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews des anonymes :

MissXYZ : Je suis particulièrement consciente que les Primo ont des réactions dignes des princesses des Disney, mais je voulais montrer la confiance que les Primo gardiens avaient en leur boss. Et de plus, seul Giotto a confiance envers ce groupe à cause d'un lien, qu'il juge encore indescriptible, avec Tsuna. Tandis que les gardiens eux restent encore méfiants.

tahuri : Coucou. Oui je sais que mon chapitre est court, mais je vais faire en sorte que les chapitres soient plus long (Nota Beta:Comme ma bite), mais jusqu'au 6 ce sera court, navrée. Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre si Tsuna va se réveiller. J'y ai pensé aussi. Pareil ce lien indescriptible avec Tsuna lui permet d'être confiant. Peut-être ?

Kyuramblenco7 : Merci. Et je vais essayer de continuer même si l'envie est de moins en moins là. Et si je sais bien lire c'était de l'espagnol.

Je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose. Du chapitre 1 à 13 ce seront les parties les moins sérieuses et du chapitre 13 à 39 ce sera beaucoup plus sérieux.

Je remercie encore ma sœur que j'embête et qui me corrige.(Nota Beta : ça c'est pas te dire, mais je sais qu'au fond tu me nem )

**Chapitre 4 : A toi de décider.**

Tsuna mettait trop longtemps à se réveiller, cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il s'était endormi après les soins qu'on lui avait procuré.

Le silence s'était fait depuis que Giotto avait dit que l'on attendrait le réveil du dit « boss ».

Au début, Giotto avait essayé d'avoir des infos sur ces jeunes intrus, la seule chose qu'il avait eu le droit de savoir c'était juste leurs noms, leurs prénoms et leurs âges, ni plus, ni moins.

Oh ne croyez pas que les « Primos » gardiens n'avait pas essayé d'avoir plus d'informations sur eux comme d'où ils venaient et autres, mais à chaque fois on leur répondait soit par : « Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire », soit « c'est le boss qui décide ».

Ils avaient aussi appris que les jeunes, avaient pour la majorité que quatre à trois ans d'écart avec eux. Malgré cela Primo ressentait que la fatigue avait gagné les deux « camps », il était après tout trois heures du matin. (Pour les petites explications sur les horaires, dites-moi !)

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait grand temps d'aller dormir ?

\- Non !

Tout les personnes présentes étaient d'accord pour cette fois-ci, ce qui valut des regards meurtriers de chacun des personnes les plus dangereuses du groupe. Ils avaient tous hurlés la même chose, pour différentes raisons.

\- Primo, on ne peut pas laisser des personnes inconnues dormir ici. Ce sont surement des espions d'une des familles.

\- G, explique-moi deux petites choses…

\- Lesquels ?

\- Les autres familles, sont très faibles et celles qui sont presque aussi puissante que la notre sont des amis de longues dates comme Cozzato.

\- Ouais… mais !

\- De plus, pourquoi tu aurais soigné leur « boss », si ce sont des ennemis ?

\- Tu m'as affirmé que ton « hyper intuition » te disait que rien n'arriverait…

\- Et mon intuition m'a-t-elle déjà t'elle menti ?

\- Non…

\- Affaire réglée ici. Maintenant je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas dormir ici ?

\- Ce n'était pas que nous ne voulons pas, mais je pense que chacune des personnes souhaitent attendre le réveil de notre « cher boss ». Kufufu.

\- Mukuro, c'est ça ? Mukuro hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Je ne pense pas que votre « boss » voudrait vous voir affaibli ou autres, parce que vous avez attendus son réveil.

Les « Decimos » gardiens hésitèrent un instant, puis se dirent que Giotto avait presque le même don que Tsuna pour les dissuader de faire quelque chose qu'il juge inutile.

Ils acceptèrent, après tout ils n'étaient pas contre le fait de dormir un peu, quelques heures avant il y avait eu les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de Tsuna, la fête, puis le voyage dans le temps, l'évanouissement de Tsuna et l'attente de son réveil. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil était la meilleure solution.

Il fut décidé que chaque « Decimo » gardien sera guidé dans une chambre, qui deviendra la leur le temps de leur séjour, par son homologue.

La salle se vida peu à peu, laissant un Giotto qui soupira de bien ê avait évité de peu le massacre entre les deux « camps ».

Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces personnes se retrouvaient dans son manoir, ni comment ils étaient arrivés, ils se demandaient si la lettre noire qu'il avait reçu avait un rapport, et pourquoi son sosie était aussi mal en point. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, il décida qu'il devait attendre le réveil du dit « boss », il avait la certitude qu'il aurait des réponses à son réveil. D'ailleurs il aurait peut-être du demander le nom du jeune qui lui ressemblait, aux inconnus.

Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, il aura sûrement la réponse tout à l'heure.

Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour prendre une nuit de sommeil bien méritée après tout ces événements qui lui était tombé dessus aujourd'hui.

Faisons une petite ellipse d'une heure, et allons voir notre cher Tsuna. Étrangement il n'avait pas l'air de passer une très bonne nuit comparer à ses amis et ses hôtes.

Tsuna gémissait, était en sueur, les yeux froncés, les membres de son corps tremblaient, il avait le teint de livide.

Eh oui ! Tsuna faisait bel et bien un cauchemar ! La présentation de ce cauchemar est plutôt glauque… bref passons.

Mais voulez-vous bien rentrer dans le pays de la folie de notre cher Tsunayoshi ? Et bien ouvrons la porte des ténèbres du dixième boss Vongola.

Tsuna était en train de marcher dans une forêt, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle où trônait le manoir Vongola de son époque. Il se retrouva devant des flaques écarlates, ressemblant fortement à du sang… Mais c'était du sang ! Des flaques de sang, des énormes flaques de sang comme si des centaines et des centaines de corps avaient été mutilés à cet endroit précis. Tsuna remarquant cela se précipita. La forêt dans laquelle il était, était magnifique, mais ces énormes tâches de sang contrastaient avec la beauté du paysage. Courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se retrouva devant le manoir… son manoir ! A peine traversa t-il la porte, que celle-ci se referma derrière son passage. Puis le manoir dans lequel il se trouvait, se décomposa, se détruisait, tombait en morceaux. Tsuna était effrayé par se qui se passait, ne put empêcher son corps d'avancer. Sa raison, et son intuition ne lui indiquait aucun chemin à prendre. Le ciel qui était bleu jusque là devint rouge sang. Puis des cris résonnèrent dans sa tête, la voix de Tsuna qui agonisait, qui hurlait de douleur, puis vinrent se rajouter à cette horreur, les déchirements de voix de ses gardiens, de sa famille et de ses amis. Tsuna essayait d'avancé vers les cris de douleurs, sur son passage. Tsuna trouva des poupées en morceaux, avec des visages horrifiés de douleur. Il trouva aussi d'énormes statues de femmes, se tenant le visage avec leurs mains, se plantant leurs ongles, des larmes coulaient de ces statues de pierres, des larmes de sang. Tsuna était effrayés, mais encouragé par le fait qu'il arrivait peut-être quelque chose à sa Famille. Arrivé au bout de son chemin, il vit la pire chose qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ses gardiens, sa famille, ses amis, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait gisaient au sol. Sauf une personne debout, le corps en sang, mais il ne semblait pas venir d'elle. Cette personne possédait deux épées, une dans chaque main. Une voix le ramena à la scène devant les yeux, sa mère était devant lui, en sang, les membres cassés, les yeux en pleurs et la voix sans souffle, lui hurlait le peu de vie qui lui restait : «C'est de ta faute Tsu-kun, tout est de ta faute. J'ai donné naissance à un monstre ! ». Puis les yeux de sa mère fondirent pour ne posséder plus aucun globe oculaire, juste des trous sans fond. Puis du liquide noir coula de ses yeux, et tout son corps devint un liquide noir. L'expression d'horreur et terrifiés de sa mère gravé dans la tête de Tsuna. La personne qui était debout au milieu de tout ses cadavres le regarda et s'approcha de lui, pour lui dire à l'oreille : « The plage is back ». Puis tout pris feu autour de lui, et Tsuna hurla de douleur, ses membres le brûlait, son cerveau explosait, son corps devenant peu à peu une ombre, Tsuna succomba au feu de sa propre folie.

La seule chose qui le sortit de son cauchemar, fut deux bras le secouant comme un prunier.

Ouvrant les yeux, reflétant sa peur, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, essayant de se rassurer le plus possible, sans voir la personne qui le secouait.

Il se releva sur les coudes, le corps en sueur, pour se trouver devant Hibari.

\- Omnivore.

Puis Tsuna s'élança dans ses bras, pour se rassurer et aussi pour ne pas croire son cauchemar, pour savoir si Hibari était bel et bien là. Tsuna eu du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Hibari lui peut habituer à avoir quelqu'un dans les bras, ne savait pas quoi faire, aussi il ne bougea pas. Il était allé dans la chambre du boss, car la sienne était juste à côté. Et qu'il avait entendu Tsuna crier, voulant le mordre à mort pour l'avoir réveillé.

Quand il y était allé, il avait vu Tsuna très mal en point, croyant quand même une rechute d'un de ses adversaire préféré, il avait voulu le réveiller. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec son boss dans les bras ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Tsuna fatigué par sa souffrance de la soirée, par le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormit à bout de force, dans les bras d'Hibari.

Hibari se rendant compte que le poids de Tsuna venait de changer, ce premier se dit qu'il fallait mieux rester proche de Tsuna, pour l'instant, perdre l'un de ses meilleurs adversaires, le déplairait à un point pas possible.

Tsuna ne refit pas de cauchemar jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Vers neuf heures, Tsuna se réveilla. La première chose qu'il vit fut Hibari en face de lui, le regardant avec des yeux lui promettant des menaces de morts. Hibari s'approcha de lui, tonfa en mains. Tsuna eut un mouvement de recul, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qu'il faisait dans la même chambre que son gardien du nuage, et pourquoi celui-ci avait envie de le mordre à mort.

\- Euh… Hibari ?

\- Omnivore, tu as intérêt à me parler, de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Le ton qu'avait employé, était un ordre. Mais Tsuna n'en prit pas compte.

\- De quoi veut-tu par'

\- Ne joue pas au Sawada Tsunayoshi, d'i ans, avec moi, à moins que tu ne veux que je te mordre à mort.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est rien.

Une veine pulsa sur le front d'Hibari. Ses tonfas, prêt à frapper, à la prochaine tentative de mensonge de Tsuna. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Tsuna.

\- Omnivore ne me ment pas.

Tsuna eu du mal à supporter plus longtemps le regard d'Hibari et craqua. Sincèrement il aurait préféré oublier ce cauchemar. Mais son intuition lui hurlait que ce cauchemar n'en était pas un, que c'était quelque chose de plus grave. Et que s'il oubliait ce cauchemar, la « malédiction » frapperait, même si il ne comprenait pas qu'elle était cette malédiction.

Une larme qu'il ne remarqua même pas, coula sur sa joue droite. Ses yeux le brûlant un peu, lui rappelant qu'il s'était retenu quelques heures plus tôt était toujours visible sur ses yeux.

\- Je marchais seul, dans la forêt du manoir de notre époque, puis-

La conversation fut coupée par un grand fracas, Hibari mécontent qu'on les empêcher de connaître ce qu'avait vécu l'omnivore, décida d'aller mordre à mort la ou les personnes qui les avaient empêché de connaître le cauchemar.

Hibari prit le chemin inverse que lui avait montré Alaude. Ce qu'il vit le dépita, la bestiole chiot Decimo et la bestiole chiot Primo, se battait et les bestioles pluies tentaient en vain de les arrêter.

S'ils continuaient, il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'avait vécu Tsunayoshi. Il sortit ses tonfas et espéra « mordre à mort » les imbéciles chiots de la tempête.

En chemin vers les bestioles, il vit Alaude et Giotto qui allaient essayer de les arrêter chacun à leur manière. Mais même s'y Hibari et Alaude venait de frapper les deux chiots, les deux gardiens des nuages, chacun mécontent du fait que son homologue ait volé sa proie.

Les deux gardiens se mirent à se combattre, la bataille faisait maintenant rage, au dépit de Giotto, qui essayer tant bien que mal de les arrêter, et essayant de ne pas pensé à toute la paperasse qu'il aurait après tout cela.

Mais une voix interrompit cet échange.

\- Ano ? Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais je pourrais savoir où nous sommes ?

Toutes les têtes, se retournèrent pour faire phase à Tsuna. Avant que l'un des « Primos » puissent dire un seul mot, tout les gardiens « Decimos » présent dans la salle se précipitèrent sur leur « boss ».

\- Tsuna !/ Jyudaime ! Tu vas/ Vous allez bien ?!

\- Oui, tout va bien.

\- Jyudaime, je… je suis désolé… si j'avais remarqué que vous n'alliez pas bien, je…

\- Je vais mieux, maintenant, mais bon, d'après ce que je vois devant moi, nous sommes chez Primo Vongola.

\- Tout juste Tsuna.

\- Quelqu'un à une idée de comment ont est arrivé ici ?

\- Non, aucune idée.

\- Jyudaime, nous ne leur avons rien dit, car nous voulons savoir ce que tu allais décider.

\- Je pense que la meilleure solution c'est de leur dire.

\- Es-tu sûr, bestiole ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Puis Tsuna descendit les marches une par une, et s'approcha comme au ralentis des « Primos » gardiens présent.

\- Primo.

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi. 10ème parrain de la famille Vongola. Comme vous avez pu vous en douter nous sommes du futur.

Giotto, ne sut quoi dire devant ce petit discours de son… de son quoi ? Descendant ? Là, n'était pas la question. Cet enfant lui faisait-il une blague ? Comment est-ce que cela était-il possible ? Étrangement, son hyper intuition, lui criait que ce que Tsunayoshi disait était juste la vérité.

Malgré tout ce remue ménage, Tsuna ressemblait à un ange, oui mais à un ange déchu, pour être rentré dans ce monde, qu'il avait créé de son point de vue.

The end !

Tsuna : Mais pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?!

Dragonne : De quoi tu parles ?

Tsuna : Tu me fais souffrir tout le temps.

Dragonne : Mais non, tu dramatise, tu vas bien.

Tsuna : Encore heureux, mais le souci c'est que tu me sauve en me faisant provoqué un cauchemar et que je me suis prit si j'ai bon souvenir une balle au tout début du premier chapitre.

Dragonne : Non, sérieux ? Merci cap'tain j'avais pas remarqué .

Tsuna : *soupire*

Giotto : Pourquoi je compare Tsuna à un ange déchu ?

Dragonne : Par envie.

Giotto : Toi et tes idées à la con.

Dragonne : *air menaçant* Tu sais ce qu'elle te dise mes idées à la con ?

Giotto : *goutte derrière la tête* Euh… je ne préfère pas savoir.

Dragonne : *soupire*

Chrome : Dragonne, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas envie de le frapper ?

Dragonne : *air blasé* Je ne sais pas, l'envie d'écrire est presque partit, donc je ne promets rien aux lecteurs, mais de plus vous me faites passer une personne violente.

Tout le monde : *pense* Mais c'est ce que tu es !

Dragonne : *goutte derrière la tête* Faites attention, vous pensez vachement fort.

Tout le monde : *se prépare à se prendre un coup quelconque* Oups.

Dragonne : Bizarrement, l'envie de tous vous tuer et de voir votre souffrance dans vos yeux, m'a donné du courage, pas pour la suite, mais juste pour vous faire souffrir. *pourchasse tout les autres, qui s'était enfuis*

Une des ombres de Dragonne : Nous vous laissons, mais ils sembleraient que les chapitres mettent du temps à être écrire, et à être posté. Mais bon, on va faire de notre mieux, pour vous poster la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Une autre ombre : Sinon à la prochaine fois, et n'oubliez pas la case blanche, qui est en bas, et qui donne un peu plus envie d'écrire à Dragonne.

NOTE D'UNE BETA BAKA :

HOLA JE SUIS LA « SOEUR » DE DRAGONNE MAIS VOUS POUVEZ M'APPELER « Dauphine » « Dodo » « Do » « Baka » « Idiote » ect... Je suis une simple fille de 15 ans qui fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour corriger les fautes de sa baka hana de hermana w JE SUIS SINCEREMENT DESOLEE SI IL RESTE DES FAUTES, GOMENEEEEE ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review dans la petite case en bas ça motivera Dra pour écrire et ça me donnera un emploi;) (non rémunérer je tiens à vous rassurez).

Je tenais à m'excuser car c'est également en parti ma faute si la suite à mis du temps à arriver. BISOOOOUS !


	5. Hum, No idea !

_**/!\ Ce texte n'as pas encore été corrigé, mon frère prends son temps, il sera corriger quand il en aura envie. /!\**_

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes... Moi aussi, j'ai relu toute mon histoire, et je me suis rendu compte d'un truc, j'écris vraiment mal ! Bon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas que mes histoires serait aussi légère, sans appuis. Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger le style de l'histoire, mais je ne promet rien !

Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire (16Amour16, Aiiwa, AkazukinXIII, Baleful, Ciel Saynen, Denshitoakuma, Ecarlates, Ekana, Elrika, Fiane-Fiamma, HarukaN, Heyli13, Kyuremblanco7, LOORELAI13, Llamas del cielo, MaelysMarro, Minimiste, Naheo, Nastume1111, Parax, Stona13, Tia Nana, Zeyra K, addaline, amelieprosper, anastasia172, erikadu19, fuonhicali, kuroyukihime28, inukag9, misa2, mukutsuna93, neko-chan200, neko-chan L, roxiyaoi, shinonema, tahury, yukiko-yu).

Je remercie de même toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris (Catlyn-Cat987, Denshitoakuma, Fiane-Fiamma, Izanami97, Kurotsuki R, Kyuremblanco7, LOORELAI3, Llamas del cielo, Minimiste, Miss green rabbit, Neko kawai 8D, Parax, Stona13, Syt the Evil Angel, Tia Nana, amelieprosper, erikadu19, lupine13, neko-chan200, roxiyaoi, shinonema, yukiko-yu).

Voici maintenant les réponses aux reviews des anonymes :

Karo : Je suis navrée pour la longueur, je vais essayer de rallonger mes textes, mais je préfère ne rien promettre... J'espère que la taille de ce chapitre te plaît (10.438 mots pour l'histoire et 11.901 mots en tout), j'espère que la taille sera à peut près la même pour les autres (L'espoir fait vivre dit-on... et bien c'est vrai.).

Notes : Je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose. Du chapitre 1 à 13 ce seront les parties les moins sérieuses et du chapitre 13 à 39 ce sera beaucoup plus sérieux.

**De plus, j'ai eue une idée de génie, je compte mettre des citations tout le long de l'histoire, je voudrais avoir votre avis. (Elles seront en italiques)  
**

Je remercie encore mon frère que j'embête et qui me corrige. Et je remercie de même Graad, l'un de mes amis, qui m'a permis de trouver les phrases un peu philosophique sur les vêtements de la première générations. (P.S. : Je remercie de même, l'auteur de "Ces rencontres qui font grandir" (Izanami97), qui m'as donné des idées avec son histoire, ce qui me permet de mettre un peu d'idée de cet auteure, qui est génial, allez voir sa fic ! J'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas ça comme du plagiat, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon intention, je m'inspire simplement de quelques détails de son histoire, ceux que je juge non-important.)

**Dernièrement, je compte poster des chapitres avec énormément de décalages, comme vous avez du vous en douter. Le fait, de ne plus utiliser le support papier, pour cette fiction, est assez perturbant. Comme, je compte, faire au "feeling", lorsque l'inspiration me viens au fur et à mesure, et lorsque j'ai le temps. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les un mois. Les décalages vont varier, des fois ils seront tard, d'autres plus tôt.**

Bon, on le commence ce nouveau chapitre ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Hum... No Idea...  
**

* * *

\- Héhé, Giotto, je crois que les gamins nous on fait une mauvaise blague...

Giotto ne savais pas quoi dire, G, devait avoir raison, la logique étant ce qu'elle était. C'était impossible qu'un gamin, tel que Tsunayoshi, puisse être le Decimo, surtout si lui était encore le Primo. Mais, alors, pourquoi son intuition, lui disait que c'était la vérité ? Elle devait être détraquée, ou un truc du genre, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Peut-être qu'une des vis avait été enlevée...

\- Moi aussi, j'ai n'y a pas cru au moment où m'avait annoncé que je serai le Decimo de la famille... Mais là, je ne pense pas être en position, pour sortir des blagues de ce genre... Et surtout lors d'un moment comme celui-ci...

\- Attends, attends, gamin. Peut importe ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas logique.

\- Si vous pensez que je mens, demandez au Primo, lui dois savoir que je ne ment pas.

\- Giotto... Dis-moi que c'est juste un rêve, même un cauchemar, j'accepte, tout mais pas la réalité ! Supplia G, d'un regard perdu.

Pourtant, le blond, ne dis rien. Personne ne savait quoi dire... Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était hors des logique de ce monde... Mais si on n'y réfléchissait la Mafia avait son propre monde. La logique des Hommes, n'existait pas dans ce monde, les Flammes de la Dernière Volontés, le Vendicare, les Arcobalenos, et peut-être même un voyage dans le temps !

Si on réfléchissait avec la logique des Hommes, c'était impossible d'aller dans le futur ou dans le passé, car se serait une question de molécules et d'atomes, qui doivent accélérer, plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière elle-même, pour avancer dans le temps. Et dans l'autre cas, ce serait de ralentir les molécule, pour qu'elle aillent dans "l'autre-sens", pour revenir dans le temps.

Mais si on réfléchissait avec la logique de la Mafia, alors peut-être que les flammes de la Dernière Volonté pouvait le permettre, même si c'était toujours aussi fou, c'était une possibilité à prendre en compte. Ces dernières sont un véritables mystère même pour ceux qui l'utilisent, peut-être que leurs pouvoirs sont aussi puissant qu'elles peuvent permettre à leurs utilisateurs de remonter le temps.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable, nous sommes aussi surpris de nous retrouver ici. Mais s'il vous faut une preuve, je pense que l'on a ce qu'il faut. Déclara Tsuna, après ce petit moment de blanc.

Giotto se réveilla à ce moment là.

\- Une preuve ? Tsuna hocha la tête. Pouvez-vous nous montrez cela ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Tsuna regarda ses amis, pour savoir leur avis, ceux-ci hochèrent la tête, prouvant leurs accords.

Alors, à ce moment-là, chacun sortit leur nouvelles bagues Vongolas, et les enflammèrent, c'était une preuve suffisante pour la première famille, car dans leur époque, seul eux et les Cozato possédaient des flammes de dernière volonté.

\- Je pense que cette preuve suffira, déclara Tsuna, après avoir arrêté ses flammes.

Ses gardiens en firent de même, jugeant qu'il fallait mieux suivre leur boss, sans parler, il pouvait tout faire rater à cause d'un mot mal prononcé et donc devenir des ennemis de la première famille... Non, décidément ce n'était pas possible, pour leur sécurité à eux, et au prochain futur qu'ils auront inventés.

Les "Primos" gardiens étaient choqués, soit ces enfants disaient la vérité, soit c'était la plus grosse blague au monde, même si ils savaient que la deuxième option était inenvisageable. G, essaya de rester rationnel, malgré que l'évidence même était devant ses yeux.

\- Où ? Où, avez-vous eu ceci ?!

\- Comme nous sommes la dixième génération de la famille Vongola, nous les avons reçu en héritage de mon prédécesseur.

\- Mais un voyage dans le temps, c'est scientifiquement impossible, peut importe vos arguments. Déclara Deamon Spade, avec un regard suspicieux dans les yeux.

\- Malheureusement pour vous contre-dire, nous avons déjà fait un voyage dans le temps, mais nous étions aller dans le futur, et ce n'était que dix ans, dans l'avenir, pas 400 ans dans le passé. Rationna Gokudera. Dans notre époque, nous avons réussi à dépasser la science en inventant une machine qui permet de nous envoyer dans le futur, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à crée une machine nous envoyant dans le passé.

\- C'est pour cela que nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce qui ce passe... Déclara timidement Chrome.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda doucement Asari.

\- Nous étions à une soirée de mafieux, lorsque Tsuna s'est évanoui devant nous, puis moi personnellement, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il y a une fumée de couleur sombre, voir noire. Ensuite nous sommes arrivés ici, et voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable après cette simple phrase... Le fait que même eux ne savaient pas ce qu'il faisait ici et comment c'était arrivé laissait la première génération perplexe.

\- Peut... Peut-être que si vous êtes vraiment là, c'est à cause d'une autre... autre famille ? Proposa Lampo, qui ne savait pas trop où se placer.

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet. Qu'en pense-tu Tsunayoshi ?

\- Hum... je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes coincés ici, et que nous n'avons, pour l'instant, aucun moyen de revenir. Donc, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution, on va rester ici. Bien sûr, seulement si, les Primos sont d'accord, obtempéra t-il en regardant la première génération.

C'est à ce moment-là que Giotto se réveilla de sa torpeur. Il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait, attendant sa réponse. Bien évidemment, il avait écouté toute la conversation, mais ce qui le choquait restait le voyage dans le temps... Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire... Mais la réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Il pesa le pour et le contre... Pour une question de sécurité, ils fallait mieux que la dixième génération (ça lui fait tout drôle de dire ça) reste ici. C'était effectivement la meilleure solution, et puis, pour une raison qu'il croyait inconnue, il voulait mieux connaître ses successeurs et, en particulier, le nouveau boss, qui lui ressemblait trop pour son propre bien.

\- Je pense que c'est bon, et puis comme ça, on pourra vous surveiller.

\- Hé ! S'exclama Gokudera.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vous connais pas suffisamment pour vous faire confiance.

\- C'est bon, Gokudera. Ce dernier se calma en grognant quelque peu. Je comprends, j'aurais sûrement réagi pareil. Je vous remercie pour le toit que vous nous donner.

Asari clapa des mains, bien forts pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

\- Je pense que cette histoire à été réglée, maintenant que nous savons qui vous êtes, nous pouvons peut-être profiter de la journée qui s'offre à nous pour faire plus ample connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, en premier, un petit déjeuner ne serait-il pas le bienvenue ?

Pour confirmer ses dires, plusieurs ventres gargouillèrent, provoquant l'hilarité générale, avec quelques rictus pour certains. La tension qui était tendu jusque là se relâcha d'un coup.

* * *

La matinée se passa plutôt bien, malgré encore le fait qu'il y avait de l'animosité entre certaines personnes.

Après avoir réglé l'histoire du voyage dans le temps. Il avait pris un copieux repas, alors que ce n'était que le déjeuner, mais bon, ne disait-on pas que les bourgeois du temps aimaient la nourriture de haute qualité peu importe l'heure ?

Par contre, ce n'était pas la qualité, mais la quantité, qui avait surpris les plus jeunes. Eux avaient l'habitude du petit-déjeuner rapide mais convivial, pas à autant de nourriture sur la table, on pourrait presque se croire au déjeuner ou au dîner.

Vous voulez une description de ce qu'il y avait sur la table ? Sérieusement ? Bon, c'est vous qui l'aurez voulu, soyez pas jaloux ou jalouse après.

Quand ils sont arrivés, la table était remplie de nourriture, abondamment. Chacun avait sa propre nourriture à sa place, et fait surprenant, les femmes et les hommes qui s'occupaient du repas, avaient eu le temps de mettre d'autres places pour la dixième génération.

Mais d'abord, commençons par la nourriture qui avait été placée sur le milieu de l'immense table.

Du jambon, de très haute qualité. A quelques centimètres de ce dernier, du pâté, oui. Du pâté, et pas n'importe lequel, du pâté de sanglier, chassé de ce matin. Un peu plus loin, on voyait du poulet fricassés à... la sauce blanche...

Du pain, du vin pur, des corbeilles de fruits entourait le tout.

Passons maintenant au plat que chacun possédait.

Chacun possédait deux tisanes ou parfois un bouillon pour certains membres de la première génération. De l'autre côté une tasse de chocolat.

La première génération avait soit un repas japonais, soit un repas italien. Mais pour la dixième génération, comme les serveuses et les serveurs ne savaient pas ce qu'ils aimaient les deux plats étaient disponibles.

Pour le repas italien, rien de bien compliqué. Seulement une boisson chaude, que ce soit du lait, du thé ou du café. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés d'éléments sucrés, tel que des biscuits, du pain beurré ou avec de la confiture, plus quelques viennoiseries fraîches. Le tout était accompagné de Cornetto à la crème, ou bien à la confiture ou encore au chocolat.

Le café, lui n'était pas encore servi, seules les tasses étaient présentes. Les serveurs, eux, attendaient avec chacun leurs services dans les mains.

L'une portait du _decaffeinato_, l'autre du _caffè_ _macchiato_, un autre encore avait du _cappucino_, le quatrième c'était du _caffè_ _lungo_, une autre servait du _caffè_ _ristretto_, celui posté à la droite d'Alaude avait du _marocchino_, et celle qui se tenait droite à côté de la porte, elle avait du _caffè_ _corretto_, l'avant-dernier portait du latte _macchiato_ et enfin la dernière servait du _caffè_ _d'orzo_. **_(1)_**

Mais à côté de ce plat traditionnel italien, il y avait un plateau avec un petit déjeuner traditionnel japonais.

Sur ce plateau, il y avait du _tamago_ _kake_ _gohan_ (Oeuf cru battu du bout des baguettes, avec comme base du riz) pour certains, et pour d'autres c'était du _tamago_ _onsen_ (Oeuf poché, cuit dans une source d'eau chaude, avec du _nori_ (algues séchées) et du _nattô_). A côté une généreuse omelette japonaise, appelée _dashi_ _maki_ _tamago_, avec du saumon grillé (_yakijake_) ou de l'éperlan grillé (_shishamo_), accompagné d'une salade de petits poissons (_shirasu_), en plus du tofu. Un peu plus loin, il y a avait du _tsukemono_ (légumes marinés et saumurés, avec des concombres, des aubergines, des prunes et des radis blanc, appelé _daikon_). Le tout accompagné de son célèbre thé qu'il soit chaud ou froid.

Voilà, c'est tout ! Je vous l'avais dit, maintenant ne m'en voulez pas.

Face à tout cela, la dixième génération, ne savait plus où donner de la tête et ne se faisait pas prier pour manger, jusqu'à ce que leur ventre n'en puisse plus. Ce qui amusa particulièrement certains de la première génération.

\- Vous ne mangez pas dans votre é-époque ? Giotto, avait encore du mal, mais ça viendrait avec le temps.

\- Le matin, nous mangeons soit des céréales avec du lait, ou quelques fois, la plupart du temps le week-end, nous mangeons un petit déjeuner japonais, mais jamais tout en même temps, répondit avec joie Tsuna.

\- C'est peu...

\- Mais ça nous suffit largement, déclara Gokudera. Enfin, pour la plupart, finit-il en regardant Lambo qui mangeait sans faire attention aux éclaboussures qu'il envoyait sur les gens, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de son boss.

\- Mais, je voudrais en savoir plus, sur votre époque. Par exemple, les évolutions qu'il y a eu.

\- Je ne peux pas beaucoup vous en dire... Pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre du temps.

\- Je vois... Même pas un tout petit peu ? Tenta encore une fois Giotto.

\- Peut-être que certaines choses ne changerons pas l'avenir, enfin l'un des avenirs...

\- L'_un_ des avenirs ? Demanda Elena.

\- Oui, vous connaissez surement, les bagues Mare de la famillle Gesso et les Arcobalenos ?

\- Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Eh bien, les bagues Vongola traversent les générations, ce qui revient à dire, que parmi tous les avenirs qui existent, les bagues traversent une seule ligne du futur. Tandis que les bagues Mare, que possèdent les Gessos, elles traversent tous les avenirs possibles. Et les Arcobalenos, eux n'apparaissent qu'à certains moments clés de plusieurs avenirs.

\- Heu...

\- Ce que veux dire Gokudera, c'est que les bagues Vongolas traversent les âges, dans une ligne verticale les futures générations à venir. Les bagues Mare, elles, traversent les avenirs différents qu'il y a, ce qui veut dire qu'elles traversent dans une ligne horizontale. Tandis, que les Arcobalenos, eux, apparaissent à différents moment de l'histoire... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment plus clair...

\- Peut-être un peu, mais tout ceci reste compliqué.

\- En effet. Bon, ce sera plus simple avec un dessin, je pense, déclara Tsuna en regardant celui qui dessinait le mieux de la bande... Ryohei ! Ce dernier soupira en sentant le regard intense de son boss.

\- D'accord... d'accord. Je vais le faire.

Le gardien du soleil de la dixième génération demanda une feuille de papier et un crayon. Quand on les lui donna, il s'installa sur la table, et commença son chef-d'oeuvre. Ils mirent quelques temps à expliquer certaines technologies, évolutions de leur monde, sur la mafia ou non. La première génération était complètement captivé par leur récit et ce futur qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais. Mais bon, toute bonne chose à une fin. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et Giotto qui détestait plus que tout rester enfermé quelque part, proposa une chose complètement folle aux yeux de certains de ces gardiens.

\- Et si on prenait l'air dans le village le plus proche ?

\- Tu veux que l'on emmène ces gamins à Castelmola ?! S'exclama G.

\- Qui est un gamin ?! Se courrouça Gokudera.

\- Je ne vois personne d'autres à part toi et tes amis !

\- Mais, je t'emmer-

\- Bien, oublions-les pendant un moment... Prononça Tsuna, en regardant les deux gardiens de la tempête se disputer, il eut une grimace.

Gokudera avait beau être plus mature qu'avant, il était toujours très colérique sur le fait qu'il était encore jeune, et, de plus, cela lui rappelait certaines erreurs passées, que tout le monde préférait oublier, surtout Tsuna. Ce dernier secoua la tête, tentant d'oublier un mauvais souvenir de revenir à la surface. Se reprenant, il demanda quelques explications sur l'idée folle de Giotto.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre, votre idée Primo. Vous, vous souhaiteriez que l'on sorte ? Mais...

\- Exact, Tsuna ! Je commence à en avoir marre de rester cloîtrer ici, même si vos récits sont passionnants, je trouve que rester enfermé alors que le soleil pointe enfin le bout de son nez serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

\- Heu... Mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bon-

\- Tut, tut. Tsuna, je suis le Primo, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu... oui, bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas spécialement le rapport entre ça et-

\- Justement, toi, tu es bien le Decimo ?

\- Oui... Mais je ne compre-

\- Et je suis aussi le créateur de la famille Vongola, c'est exact ?

\- ...

\- Et bien, si tu en suis la logique, étant le créateur de la famille et son premier boss, et toi le dixième, je te suis supérieur hiérarchiquement, donc tu dois m'obéir si je prends une décision.

Tsuna comprenait enfin où son prédécesseur voulait en venir. Il hocha la tête, laissant un rictus parcourir ses lèvres, heureux qu'ils puissent enfin prendre l'air, entre la soirée d'anniversaire, son évanouissement et le fait qu'il devait tout expliquer à la première génération, un bon bol d'air frais n'était pas vraiment de refus. Un regard complice vers son géniteur, et ils décidèrent, aux grand malheur des autres.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il dans un petit rire.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Giotto, bien amusé par la situation.

De plus, la réaction des gardiens était exquise. Ils étaient abasourdis, les deux boss avaient pris leur décision sans les consulter. Les deux s'étaient d'ailleurs retournés dans un même élan, pour leur sourire sadiquement, prouvant que personne, et je dis bien personne, ne pouvait échapper à cette sortie. Dans un souffle commun, ils soupirèrent, quelques fois leurs boss étaient irrécupérables, surtout quand ils avaient une idée en tête.

\- Mais est-ce que tout le monde va se balader au même endroit ou l'on se sépare ? Demande Elena.

\- Je pense que c'est plus judicieux de se séparer, pour éviter tous les problèmes, après tout à Castelmola, tout le monde nous connaît. Il faudrait donc que chacun s'habille de manière différente, parce que si on veut passer inaperçu, là on est mal barré, énonça Deamon.

\- En effet c'est une bonne idée, la dixième génération devrait se changer, le seul problème c'est que leur ressemblance avec nous est trop étrange, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

A cet instant, un groupe de serveurs et de serveuses arrivèrent. L'un d'eux, surement le majordome chargé des directives du manoir, s'avança. Il portait un badge que les autres n'avaient pas, un petit colibri qui avait la tête penché au-dessus de l'eau. Il semblait avoir un certain âge, les rides rieuses le prouvait. Il était plutôt grand, et c'est cheveux ressemblant étrangement à ceux de Gokudera... Encore un fait étrange. Par ailleurs, les yeux, n'échappaient pas à la règle de l'étrangeté, ils étaient jaune doré, tel un serpent. Un serpent fidèle, aux yeux de la première génération.

\- Je suis navré, mais nous avons malencontreusement entendu votre discussion, et je pense que nous pouvons vous aidez pour le problème de vos invités.

\- Que ce veux tu dire, Sebas ? Demanda Knuckles.

Avant que le fameux Sebas ne puisse répondre, une femme possédant elle aussi le même badge et la même tenue, parla. Elle avait les cheveux bruns plutôt long, attachés en queux de cheval. Elle était un peu plus petite que le majordome. Ses yeux, eux, étaient, de couleurs, turquoise.

\- Laissez-nous faire, dit-elle en un regard complice avec son ami.

\- Evangelista, de quoi-

Puis les deux demandèrent à leurs subordonnés d'encercler la dixième génération, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, comme par enchantement, ils furent entraînés dans une salle, à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Heu... je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous impliqués dans ceci, pour notre survis. Déclara Lampo, après un silence.

\- Tu m'étonne quand Envangelista et Sebas, sont ensemble c'est encore pire que tout, surtout quand ça concerne l'habillage. Approuva Deamon.

\- Je pense que nous devrions prendre au minimum des vêtements qui fassent plus civile et caché nos cheveux pour ne pas être remarqué par les gens, et prié pour leur survis. Fini par dire Giotto.

Un hochement de tête, et une petite prière mentale pour leur géniture et chacun partit dans sa chambre se changer pour des vêtements plus simples.

Chacun des deux "clans" avait donc été séparer. Les subordonnés des deux majordomes semblait être des tailleurs, et il semblerait que ça les amusaient grandement de chouchouter la dixième génération... Allez savoir pourquoi, moi, je ne veux pas savoir... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

La première génération, avait été la première prête.

Giotto, avait enlevé sa cape, et ses vêtements étaient devenus plus simple. Sur sa tête, il y avait un béret, qui cachait sa grosse tignasse, bien trop voyante. Il portait une simple chemise de couleur noire, et un pantalon blanc avec un griffon qui commence est prêt à s'envoler de son rocher, sur le côté de sa jambe droite. En dessous marqué en une calligraphie ancienne marqué "_Il grifone , che illumina il cielo , che spiega le ali e ci fa godere la sua nobiltà e la sua purezza_." **_(2)_**

Knuckles, lui avait opté pour une tenue ressemblant un peu à celle qu'il portait presque tout les jours. Seul, un bandana, lui cachait un peu les yeux. Ses vêtements restait les même. Toujours une tenue de prêtre, toujours noire, sauf que dans son dos, on discernait une panthère noire, prête au combat, devant un croix. Et dessous un petit texte, toujours en calligraphie était écrit : "_La pantera nera al tempo stesso di una calma tanto profonda che il colore del suo pelame sembrava sul punto esplodere sotto i rovesci affondo del cappa nero della falciatrice._" **_(3)_** Il avait encore son écharpe rouge, celle dont il ne se sépara jamais.

G, lui ne s'était pas changé, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de ceux qui avaient l'effort de se changé. Il avait pris un fedora de couleur blanc, et... c'est tout. Sur ce dernier, il y avait un Faucon en plein vol, en-dessous du ciel. La même calligraphie était écrite juste au-dessus du ciel. "_Magistrale nel cielo gli ali del falco sembravano coprire il mondo di tutto le parole che allontanano i fardelli per il suo sguardo tanto sicuro che acuto._" **_(4)_**

Asari, lui pour sa part, c'était complètement changé. Il avait enlevé sa tenue japonaise de joueur de flûte, pour ne prendre qu'une chemise et un bermuda, laissant enfin son corps respirer un peu. Même si il adorait sa tenue, lui rappelant son pays natale, il aimait parfois être découvert. Même ses cheveux, qui était souvent couvert avait été libérés. Sur le bas gauche de sa chemise, il y a avait un dauphin en plein saut, montrant toute sa grâce. Sur son côté droit, il y avait une phrase, de la même écriture que les autres. "_Bucando la superficie, la bellezza e la grazia del delfino sembrava essere un riflesso dell'acqua che sovrastava, un spettacolo tanto effimero che ammaliando._"**_ (5)_**

Deamon, lui avait enlevé sa tenue de noble pour ne mettre qu'une simple tenue. Un t-shirt de couleur indigo, avec un pantalon, de taille différente pour les deux jambes. Une veste couvrait son t-shirt. Sur la partie la plus longue, il y avait un serpent qui observait le ciel. Une phrase était écrite, toujours en calligraphie, entre le ciel et le serpent. "_Il suo corpo il costrittivo a restare al suolo gli permetteva solamente di contemplare il cielo sognando lasciando rifletterlo a come andava a strisciare su questa terra, tale il serpente che era._" **_(6)_**

Alaude, avait imité G, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Qu'importe. Lui n'ont plus ne s'était pas changé seul son manteau, avait été changé. Il en avait pris un, aussi long, mais plus de couleur blanche. Le changeant complètement, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de porter quelques choses pour cacher ses cheveux. Sur le dos de son manteau, une buse fondant sur sa proie, était représenté, avec une phrase juste en dessous. "_La poiana lascia solamente un lampo a forma di serra, quando fa sulla sua preda dal cielo._"_** (7)**_

Lampo, lui avait changé de chemise, laissant sa chemise blanche pour une verte-jaune foncé. Ce qui lui permettait de garder son pantalon noir. Une sorte de chapeau-melon sur la tête. Sur le col du son t-shirt, jusqu'à sa poitrine, il y avait un paresseux allonger sur le sol, recouvert d'un ciel noire, dévoilant la nuit. Une phrase était noté juste en-dessous de l'animal. Avec la même calligraphie. "_Un essere troppo lento o un mondo troppo veloce? Contrasto di ritmo intrigante per una creatura conforme al suo nome vivente che ha scelto la tranquillità piuttosto che l'esistenza stressante e spossante dei suoi compagni pigri._"_** (8)**_

Elena, pour sa part avait mis une magnifique robe pourpre, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou. Un tour-de-cou, de la même couleur que la robe, était accroché. Ses cheveux n'était pas caché, non, comme elle laissait toujours ses cheveux détachés, elle avait juste eue besoin de les attaché dans un chignon, faisant un effet décoiffé. Un magnifique paon blanc, dévoilant sa parure était dessiner sur le bas de sa robe droite, contrastant à la perfection avec la couleur de la robe. Au-dessus de la parure était écrit une phrase en calligraphie. "_Bello e affascinante , il narcisismo giustificati da chiunque sarebbe un semplice sguardo al suo vestito , una bella gioia velata , in ogni caso , ma cresciuto come un banner, che è ciò che il pavone._" _**(9)**_

\- Bien, Tsunayoshi et ses amis, devrait bientôt avoir fini. Attendons-les. Déclara Giotto, qui reçu un hochement de tête de ses camarades.

Au bout d'un moment, la dixième génération arriva complètement changer de leurs vêtements venant du futur. Ils avaient l'air tellement moins imposants, et pourtant même dans les vêtements simples qu'ils avaient, ils dégageaient une aura impressionnante.

Il était presque tous habillé de la même façon, seuls quelques différences apparaissaient par-ci, par-là. Ils portaient tous une chemise blanche, et un pantalon noir pour Mukuro, Hibari, Gokduera, Yamamoto. Tandis que Ryohei, avait un bermuda, Tsuna et Chrome, eux avaient un short.

Leur veste, elles étaient de couleurs différentes pour chacune des personnes présentes. Tsuna, portait une veste de couleur orange nacrée, tel un couché de soleil. Gokudera, portait une veste bordeaux, Yamamoto lui bleu foncé. Mukuro et Chrome, indigo. Kyoya, violette foncé. Tandis que Lambo, en avait une vert-jaune, et Ryohei, lui une jaune-brune.

Et leur chapeau était différent pour chacun, Tsuna, Yamamoto et Kyoya, portait un fedora noir, pour le premier, blanc, pour le deuxième et brun foncé pour le dernier. Gokudera, portait un béret de couleur noir, tandis que celui de Lambo était de couleur violette foncé. Chrome, elle portait un chapeau des femmes nobles, il avait plusieurs plumes de paon blanche. Mukuro et Ryohei, pour leur part, avait un bandana, mauve pour le premier et blanc pour le deuxième.

Tsuna s'avança vers la première génération.

\- Je crois que nous sommes prêt. Et pour vous ?

\- Pareil. Alors allons-y !

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce partirent, la dixième génération suivant leur ancêtre ne connaissant pas par cœur le manoir, qui avait été détruit dans leur époque. Ils arrivèrent aux box des cheveux. Quand Giotto, s'arrêta brusquement, se tapa la paume de la main sur le front.

\- J'ai oublié !

\- De quoi, Gio ? Demanda G.

\- Les chevaux pour Tsuna et ses compagnons.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on ne peux pas, par exemple, monter sur les même chevaux. Proposa Ryohei.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire. Bien, les gars, prenez vos chevaux, ensuite on verra qui ira avec qui.

\- Sérieusement ?! S'exclama le bras-droit du boss.

Ignorant superbement G, qui s'énervait pour un rien. Chacun de la première génération partirent chercher leur cheval, G, suivit le troupeau peut après, en grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- Nous sommes près, bon, je vais faire les groupes, et pas d'histoire, c'est clair. Pala Giotto, en appuyant particulièrement son regard sur son gardien de la tempête et du nuage. Tsuna, viendra avec moi. Tandis que Gokudera, ira avec G. Yamamoto sera avec Asari. Knuckles avec Ryohei. Deamon, sera lui avec Mukuro. Hibari et Alaude ensemble. Lampo et Lambo vous irez vous baladez tous les deux. Les filles, vous serez ensemble.

\- Je ne ve-

\- J'ai dis pas d'histoire, Alaude, je me fiche de ton avis, c'est un ordre, c'est clair. Déclara t-il, en lançant des éclairs dans les yeux de ce dernier. Nous nous retrouverons à 17 heures devant l'entrée du village, est-ce clair ?

Un hochement de tête, affirma que tout avait compris.

\- Bien, allons-y !

Chacun prirent la main, de la personne avec qui il passera l'après-midi, pour le mettre sur son cheval, et se séparèrent. Certains, au galop, d'autres au trop, ou bien encore au pas, profitant des rayons de soleil.

Arrivant à la ville, chacun des gardiens, pouvaient observés la beauté du village. Surtout la dixième génération, en fait. Parce que, pour eux, Castelmola, était une ville magnifique, en effet, avec leur château, en haut de la falaise, et la ville haute et basse, qui l'entourait, rendait l'atmosphère magique et assez particulière. Mais là, elle avait, une atmosphère plus chaleureuse et convivial. Les petites maisons n'étaient pas luxueuses, seules quelques unes étaient plus grandes que les autres, prouvant que les propriétaires avaient un métier plus aisés que d'autres.

* * *

Gokudera et G, arrivèrent, sur le dos de Tornade, une jument avec une robe "gris" **_(10)_** . G, eu un peu de mal à la faire rentrer dans le village. Étrangement le caractère de la jument ressemblait un peu à celui de son propriétaire. Elle était têtue, même, avec son maître, quand elle décidait de faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. Et pourtant elle était fidèle et adorait écoutait avec attention G, quand ce dernier ce sentait mal. Ils formaient une fière équipe.

G, réussit à sa jument, à une écurie, ils devaient être les premiers à être arrivés, vu que c'était l'une des deux écuries, et qu'il n'y avait encore personne ou aucun cheval de l'un des compagnons du rouge.

Quand, ce dernier sortit de l'écurie, il remarqua son géniteur qui l'attendait appuyé sur un mur.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la ville est trop différente de notre époque...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ben, nous, nous avons des immeubles. Devant l'air de G, Gokudera soupira. Ce sont de très très grand bâtiments, pouvant abrités plusieurs personnes dans un espace restreint.

\- Je vois. Hum... Giotto, ne sait vraiment plus quoi faire pour échapper à l'ennuie...

\- Tsuna aussi envie de s'amuser, apparemment.

\- Vous aussi, il a connu l'ennui.

\- Ouais, même qu'une fois, il avait emmené le glaçon, alias Hibari Kyôya, chez les Varia... (Petit clins d'œil à Himustu-chan)

\- La Varia ?

\- Un groupe indépendant, faisant partie de la famille Vongola, un peu comme le CDEF d'Alaude.

Un silence inconfortable se mit en place entre les deux gardiens de la tempête. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. G, pris alors la décision d'aller montrer à l'autre un endroit bien spécifique. Devant le brusque déplacement de son ancêtre, Gokudera mis un temps avant de se rendre compte que si il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, G, allait volontiers le laisser en plan.

Quand le jeune remarqua où son aîné l'avait emmené, il regarda attentivement G, qui leva l'un de ses sourcils dans un air indéchiffrable.

\- Quoi, tu n'en ai jamais allé dans un magasin d'armurerie ?

\- Si, si bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment passer le temps, alors, voilà.

Gokudera, remercia son "idole" d'un hochement de tête, puis rentra dans le magasin.

Il fut de suite happé, par les différents types d'armes, malgré l'époque dans lequel il était, elles étaient extrêmement moderne.

\- C'est l'un des meilleurs magasins de tout le pays, leur armes sont d'une qualité incroyable, donc si quelques choses te plaît, prends-le. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, je peux bien payer ça. Pour me faire pardonner, de t'avoir traiter de gamin, tout à l'heure. J'ai bien vu que ce ne t'avais pas vraiment plus, et ton boss, avait l'air lui aussi de se sentir mal à ce moment.

Gokudera baissa la tête, en se remémorant un souvenir, qu'il n'aimait guère.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire rappelé un mauvais souvenir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Seulement, c'est encore récent dans nos mémoire, et on nous as bien fait comprendre que dans la situation dans lequel on était, on était que des gamins aux yeux des adultes.

\- Je comprends, bien que cela ne me soit pas arriver. Si j'ai bien compris la famille Vongola est devennue très influente, tellement que parfois il y a des conflits intérieurs.

\- C'est cela.

Puis son regard fut attirer par attirer par un arc, il savait que si il utilisais son arc, où ses dynamites, ils s'attireraient des ennuis. Car ne l'oublions pas seul, quelques personnes peuvent utiliser les flammes de la volonté, dans cette époque. Alors si lui un inconnu les utilisaient, il y aurait surement des conséquences et pas des moindres.

L'arc était un arc à poulie, il était de couleurs noirs sur les parties supérieurs et inférieurs. Et le repose flèche était de couleur rouge poulie.

Et Gokudera le pris, pour l'essayer. G, s'avança vers le jeune qui avait l'air d'apprécier l'arc.

\- Vas-y prends-le.

\- Mais, je...

\- C'est pas tout les jours que j'offre des cadeaux, donc vas-y, profite.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais te montrer un endroit où tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner avec.

\- Cool.

* * *

Daemon et Mukuro, Scintilla (cheval/blanc/Fougueux) (Dispute pour un repas)

\- Je te dis que tu en ai incapable. Certifia Deamon.

\- Et moi, je te dis que je suis bien plus doué que toi pour ça ! Regarde comme elle belle ! S'exclama Mukuro.

\- N'importe quoi, tu trouve ça beau toi... Regarde plutôt la mienne.

Scintilla secoua la tête, son maître était vraiment étrange parfois, surtout depuis que ce deuxième ananas, venait d'arriver. Ils n'arrêtent pas de ce disputés, pour savoir qui cuisine le mieux. Affligeant.

Scintilla se demandait parfois si il avait fait le bon choix... Est-ce qu'il aurait du prendre comme mettre celui qui monte sur le dos de Ruby ? Peut-être que sa vie n'aurait pas été aussi amusante, mais qu'elle aurait eu le mérite d'être plus calme à certains moment. Mais bon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Non, mais vraiment, lui le magnifique cheval de couleur blanc neige, aussi fougueux et vivace que son maître, alors peut-être étaient-ils fait l'un pour l'autre ? Qui sait.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrêtèrent le cheval, pour le laisser dans l'un des box du village, celui au Sud.

Les deux hommes, partirent se balader tout en continuant leur dispute qui n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je te dis que mes Amaretti sont les meilleurs, du monde ! Déclara Deamon.

\- Peut-être à ton époque, mais nous avons évolué, tes recettes anciennes ne rivalise pas avec les miennes beaucoup plus récente !

\- C'est faux.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Faux.

\- Vrai.

\- Faux.

\- Vrai.

\- Faux.

\- Vrai.

\- Faux.

\- Vrai.

\- Fa-

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez cuisinez ? Demanda deux hommes.

Les gardiens de la brume se regardèrent, avant de diriger leur regard vers ceux qui les avaient interpellés. L'un était un homme plutôt normal, avec un front immense. L'autre était plus rondelet pour sa part.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis restaurateur ! Dirent en même temps les deux hommes.

Ils se regardèrent, et commencèrent à se disputer devant les deux hommes.

\- C'est avec moi, qu'ils viennent !

\- Non, moi !

\- Avec m-

\- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent entre eux, et parlèrent d'une seule voix, encore une fois.

\- Mais, vous êtes cuisiniez, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai besoin de vous ! Ma cuisine tourne mal et j'ai besoin d'un cuisiniez, même pendant une journée.

Deamon et Mukuro, s'observèrent, et tous les deux partirent dans l'un des deux restaurants, prenant un tablier et une toque. Ils rentrèrent dans les cuisines, et prirent les commandent, utilisant leur illusions pour que tous le monde les écoutent. Mais avant de se diriger chacun dans leur coin, Deamon, déclara :

\- Celui qui vend le plus de plats, gagne, ça marche ?

\- Ok, pour moi. Je vais te laminé.

\- Que tu crois.

Dans chacun des deux clans, les plats allaient et venaient, tel que le risotto, des pizzas, des lasagnes, des ravioles, des saltimbocca, des osso bucco, et bien d'autres encore.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les deux hommes sortirent du restaurant avec les directeurs.

\- Deamon : 84

\- Mukuro : 86

Mukuro, rigola sans se gêner des personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Tu as perdu, complètement perdu. Je suis bien meilleur que toi. N'espère même pas dépasser mon niveau, je suis bien au dessus !

Un grognement, lui répondit. Les deux directeurs, les interpella. Ils parlèrent encore une fois, en une seule voix.

\- Je vous remercie ! Vous m'avez particulièrement aidé. Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Revenez autant que vous le souhaitez, en tant que client ou bien en tant que cuisinez. Laissez-moi vous donnez ceci, c'est peu, mais j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir.

Les deux hommes, leur tendirent chacun une bourse, plutôt grosse. Les gardiens de la brume, partirent alors. Quand, ils arrivèrent devant le box, où Scintilla avait été laissé, Daemon, lança un objet dans les mains de Mukuro. Ce dernier observa la chose qu'il tenait, et remarqua que c'était la bourse, il releva la tête vers son ancêtre.

\- C'est pourquoi ?

\- C'est ta récompense pour avoir gagné, mais la prochaine fois tu ne gagneras pas ! Deamon, se retourna.

Mukuro regarda ce dernier, et sourit. Vraiment étrange... et complètement différent de son monde, voilà comment était Daemon.

* * *

Ryohei et Knuckles, eux arrivèrent sur une plaine, aux alentours de la ville.

Ryohei, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans la ville ? Knuckles remarqua le problème de son prédécesseur.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au village. Expliqua-t-il de façon un peu gêné.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais... Une chose... Que j'ai fait et... Il se tut, et baissa la tête.

Knuckles, prit son cheval Ameretto. Un magnifique Cheval de Hesse, avec un robe "pie" _**(11). **_Ce dernier baissa la tête pour poser son museau sur le front de son maître, lui apportant un peu de réconfort. Le calme et la patience de ce cheval, avait surpris Ryohei, car il ne s'attendait pas à autant de sérénité venant de son ancêtre, parce que si il avait bon souvenir, Knuckles n'était pas connu pour son calme... Mais la rumeur était fausse, enfin aux yeux de Ryohei.

Enfin, peut-être, qu'il l'était, lorsqu'il n'était pas triste.

Knuckles se posa sur l'une des pierres qui couronnait la plaine, en soupirant. La peine se lisait sur son regard.

Ryohei, s'approcha, doucement, et ne sachant pas, encore, comment il devait si prendre, pour comprendre le problème qui rongeait la conscience de son ancêtre. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et observa au loin.

Ryohei, était devenu beaucoup plus calme, depuis _l'Incident_, comprenant parfaitement tous les risques de cette vie, et puis il comprenait aussi qu'il ne devait plus faire la même erreur que dans le passé.

\- Je... Est-ce que tu peux me... raconter ?

Knuckles ne répondit rien, baissant simplement la tête.

Un silence pesant venait de se mettre en place depuis quelques minutes déjà. Pourtant, Ryohei, compris que ce n'étais pas la bonne solution. Cette expérience, était une horreur à vivre. Ce cacher derrière un masque, ne lui apporterait rien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te cacher derrière ce masque, cela ne t'apporteras que de la douleur en plus. Je suis désolé, de te demander de me parler de ce qui te tracasse. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, parle-en à quelqu'un, ton boss ou encore tes camarades...

\- Non, ce... c'est une mauvaise idée...

\- Sache que moi, lorsque j'étais dans le doute, juste avant un combat important, j'ai parler de mes soucis à Tsuna, et lui m'a écouté, et il m'as conseillé, de même qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi. Grâce à cela, j'ai réussi à gagner de la confiance en moi et un poids s'était envolés de mes épaules.

\- Je...

\- Je comprends que tu ne veux pas leur en parler, mais moi, je suis là pour t'écouter. Et tu sais comme l'on se ressemble sur plusieurs points, je pense pouvoir te conseillé.

Knuckles regarda attentivement son successeur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il tritura un peu ses doigts, signe de nervosité.

\- J'ai commis une grave erreur... La dernière fois que je suis allé au village... je...

Kunckles se tut. Ryohei, lui, ne parla pas, sachant que le gardien, devait prendre son temps pour trouver ses mots.

\- J'ai vu... des enfants se faire enlevés devant moi, je n'ai pas réagi sur le champs, et puis, quand j'ai enfin bougés, les kidnappeurs, s'étaient enfuis, avec des chevaux. Je les ais poursuivis, à dos de Amaretto. Lorsque je réussi enfin à les rattrapés, certains avaient été...

Il déglutit, retenant presque un sanglot.

\- ... tués. Ils étaient une vingtaines, et pourtant ces bandits en avaient tués la moitié ! La moitié !

Le ton de Knuckles étaient montés, prouvant qu"il ne sentait pas bien. Ryohei, le laissa reprendre son souffle, écoutant attentivement son histoire.

Après quelques minutes, Knuckles, qui avait commencé à trembler sans s'en rendre compte, finit par s'arrêter. Pourtant sa voix, elle était devenue plus fébrile.

\- Ces enfants avaient été égorgés, d'autres torturés... Tant d'horreur, à ce moment... Les enfants restants, eux, étaient, terrorisés, ils ne bougeaient pas, trop choqués par la vision du sang qui s'étendait sur le sol... Les kidnappeurs, eux étaient heureux, un sourire ornaient leurs visages, juste comme une euphorie. Le sang, s'étalait sur le corps et leur visage, rendant la vision horrifique. Et pourtant, ce que j'ai commis, était... injustifiable...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai... tué quelqu'un... un innocent. Finit-il dans un sanglot.

Ryohei, le regarda, surpris, ne fit aucun mouvement, ne préférant pas le brusquer, le gardien du soleil, invita son supérieur à continuer d'un regard.

\- J'étais choqué, apeuré, même. Mais, je savais que si on laissait ses monstres en vie, ils allaient commettre encore d'autres abominations. Je les ai tués, je n'ai eu aucun remord à le faire. Non, dans ma folie, un enfant que je n'avais pas vu, était sur mon chemin, entre leurs ravisseurs. Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, j'avais déjà tués 3 des 4 kidnappeurs, et là l'enfant... je... tué... tout ce sang... sur m...oi...

Il éclata en sanglot, ne supportant plus le poids du remord. Ryohei, dans un élan de réconfort, même si ce n'était pas son truc, pris Knuckles dans ses bras.

\- Enfants... avaient peur... j'ai... perdus... sang...

Seuls quelques mots étaient compréhensibles, sur les phrases inaudibles.

\- Chut... Il faut se calmer...

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, l'un réconfortant l'autre avec douceur, l'autre perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu sais,_ l'__homme n'est pas tout à fait coupable : il n'as pas commencé l'histoire, ni tout à fait innocent, puisqu'il la continue. _(Albert Camus)

* * *

A dos de Ruby, un cheval avec un robe de couleur aussi noire que la nuit, un cheval "frisson" (poils sur le bas des pattes (comme des cheveux de trait, sinon Google !). Ce cheval avait un air noble. Il marchait droit, et avançait avec lenteur, surplombant toute la colline sur laquelle ils étaient.

Asari regardait la ville avec un sourire paisible. Yamomoto remarqua le sourire nostalgique qui ornait le visage de sont ancêtre.

\- Cette ville a t-elle quelque chose qui vous rappelle un truc ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- ... Oui. Elle me rappelle m'a ville natale.

\- C'était pas au Japon, par hasard ?

\- Si. J'étais un prêtre dans un temple, j'aimais particulièrement joué de la flûte quand j'avais du temps libre. Le visage des gens, quand ils m'entendaient joués, le sourire qu'ils avaient, la façon dont je pouvait leur procurer de la joie... Je... En fait tout ça me manque un peu... Déclara t-il en un petit soupir nostalgique.

\- C'est pareil pour moi... Murmura t-il.

\- Hum ? Plaît-il ? Dit Asari en relevant la tête.

\- Non, rien. Je pensais à autre chose. Mais, je me demande, quelque chose, où habitiez-vous avant ?

\- A Namimori.

Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, tant il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Puis il rigola, se tordant le ventre, manquant de tomber de Ruby. Asari le remarqua, et arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son descendant.

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

\- Rien, rien... Ahah. En fait, c'est... Pff... On vient nous aussi de Nami... mimori.

Asari, stoppa son cheval, et observa grandement son descendant. Il rigola, accompagnant ce dernier, cela faisait, d'ailleurs, longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lâché comme cela. Ce moment de détente, dura un bout de temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent tranquillement sur un pan de la colline. Il s'allongèrent au sol, sur l'herbe fraîche. Une brise apporta un moment de pause sur leur fou rire. Asari prit sa flûte, et joua un air doux. Yamamoto se laissa aller à la musique, replongeant dans certains de ses souvenirs, oubliant l'_Incident_. Il commença à chantonner l'air de Namimori, la musique ressemblait étrangement à l'air de cette dernière.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii  
Itsumo kawaranu  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni utaou  
Namimori chuu

Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
Heihei bonbon nami de ii  
Itsumo kiowanu  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
Namimori chuu

Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
Atarimae taru nami de ii  
Itsumo issho ni  
Sukoyaka kenage  
Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
Namimori chuu"

Puis avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il se rappela de l'une de _ses_ phrases.

_" Tu dois choisir entre fuir et te battre. Mais la fuite ne fait que reporter le combat à demain. Choisi bien tes batailles, Yamamoto Takeshi."_

Et sur ces paroles, les deux noiraud s'endormirent, chacun proche de l'autre.

* * *

Les deux regardèrent les sac, remplis de choses pour le moins étrange... Ils s'étaient fait avoir et avait achetés beaucoup trop de choses... Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient expliqués cela aux autres ? Ils se regardèrent... Ils voulaient jetés les objets, mais, en regardant attentivement leurs achats, ils se résignèrent.

Mais comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Les deux gardiens de nuages, descendirent de Fury, une magnifique jument, qui avait une robe Louvet _**(15)**_. Mais, cette femelle, était particulièrement agitée... Quelques fois Alaude avait du mal, a ce faire obéir.

Quand, il avait réussi à calmer sa jument et à la faire rentrée dans un des box, où la "leader", Sly était en train de manger tranquillement. Elle le regarda et lui tourna le dos, preuve que cette espace lui appartenait, et que Fury, n'avait aucun choix que de prendre le coin sombre de la pièce.

Alaude ne fit rien, pour cela, malgré le regard de sa jument, il n'avait aucune envie de subir le courroux d'Elena. Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonna.

Il sortit des box, et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, laissant derrière lui son descendant. Ce dernier le suivit, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de l'attendre pendant un long moment, sans rien faire, et puis si il le suivait peut-être y aurait-il des personnes à "mordre à mort". Il se retrouva rapidement derrière son acolyte. Celui-ci, n'avait pas l'air de s'occuper de ce qui l'entourait, il donnait l'impression de se diriger vers un seul endroit de toute le village.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Hibari, par curiosité.

\- J'ai des affaires réglés. Tu n'est pas obligé de me suivre. Répondit Alaude.

\- Si tu me laisse ici, je te mord à mort.

\- Hm. Alaude sourit, étrangement, il se sentait proche de son descendant, comme si un lien invisible les unissaient. Il le ressentait et ne se le niait pas, acceptant la chose comme elle venait.

Il remarqua qu'il était toujours dans le centre-ville et qu'il devait bientôt tourné dans un ruelle un peu sombre, à son goût. Il sentit le dixième gardien du nuage, tourner en même temps que lui. Il semblerait que ce dernier ne voulait pas le lâcher, pas trop sûr de vouloir rester seul dans une époque et un lieu inconnu à ses yeux, jugement sage.

Au bout d'un moment, après être enfin sortit de la ruelle, ils remontèrent à la "lumière". Les deux gardiens, se trouvaient devant un magasin quelconque. Étrangement ce n'était ni une armurerie, ni un magasin que l'on pourrait associer à Alaude, le plus fort des gardiens du nuages, froid, distant et accrocs à la justice. Non, c'était un magasin... qui vendait des peluches...

Alaude se retourna se rappelant de son compagnons de route, allait-il dire quelque chose ou s'enfuir pour le dire à tout le monde ? Même si cette dernière option, lui paraissait la moins probable. Mais lorsqu'il vu les yeux d'Hibari, il se rassura. Une sorte de petite lueur brillait aux fond de ses pupilles noires, une lueur comme la sienne. Fait encore plus étrange, ils avaient les même goûts pour les choses toutes mignonnes. Il finit par entrer dans le magasin, suivit du jeune homme aux cheveux jais.

Le magasin était beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'il laissait croire de l'extérieur. Chacun observa les toutes petites peluches, duveteuses, aussi affriolantes qu'attirantes. Et ils se laissèrent aller oubliant complètement le problème de l'argent et de leurs camarades qui les attendraient surement, et qui les observeraient avant de se moquer d'eux, pour leur laisser-aller et leur secret.

* * *

Les deux plus jeunes du groupes, se baladaient dans la ville. Lors de leur arrivé, ils avaient trouvés Tornade, le cheval de G, preuve que les gardiens de la tempête étaient arrivés avant eux.

Lampo avait posé Blizzard, son cheval possédant une robe de couleur biais _**(13)**_. Dès que ce dernier se posa à côté de Tornade, il commença alors à manger, tout en piquant la nourriture du cheval du gardien de la tempête. Devant cette scène, Lampo rigola doucement, tandis que Lambo lui rigolait à pleine voix, chacun lui rappelant une scène qu'il avait vécu.

Lampo, n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire cette balade. De plus, plus il regardait son descendant, plus il le trouvait faible. Cet enfant ne servait surement à rien, dans le groupe du Decimo. Il ne devait qu'être qu'un poids. Il était beaucoup trop jeune et faible pour pouvoir un jour devenir un véritable gardien.

Le sois-disant jeune enfant, regardait son ancêtre, il ne comprenait pas le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier. Depuis un moment, déjà, l'adolescent le fixait étrangement.

\- Qui as t-il ?

\- Tu es trop jeune, pour être gardien, tu ne peux pas être mis sur le même pied d'égalité que les autres gardiens du Decimo. Lampo, n'était pas connu pour être une personne qui mâchait ses mots avant de parler.

Et pourtant le regard que possédait Lambo à ce moment-ci était déterminé, comme si un ennemi puissant lui faisait face. Il était prêt à vaincre l'adversité, peut importe laquelle. Cette détermination ébranla quelques peu, Lampo.

\- Tu as tort.

\- Comment ça ? Tu est trop jeune pour être un Vongola.

\- Il y a certains moment que je n'oublierais jamais dans mes souvenirs d'enfant... La gentille Mama, la charmant I-Pin...

\- Qui ? Demanda Lampo, mais le plus jeune ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Le jeune Vongola et les gens uniques plus âgés autour de lui.

\- Le jeune Vongola ? Le Decimo ?

\- J'étais content d'être là et j'ai apprécié ça plus que tout autre chose. Je voulais les rattraper le plus rapidement possible, dans le monde où le jeune Vongola et les autres vivaient, et je le souhaite toujours. J'ai souhaiter qu'il m'emmène partout avec moi, je suis celui qui veut rester avec eux...

La façon dont son descendant avait parler, l'avait surpris, il avait beau être surement le plus faible du groupe et celui dont on devait protégé, il possédait une grande force qui résidait dans sa volonté. Il se baissa et caressa tendrement la tête de Lambo.

Lampo, sourit, oui, parfois il lui arrivait de se trompé.

* * *

Elena et Chrome, se baladaient dans le village. Elles avaient laissé la jument d'Elena dans un box, celui à l'entrée Nord, de la ville.

La jument d'Elena était, fabuleuse; elle possédait une robe souris _**(16)**_, cette jument d'après les anecdotes qu'avait raconter sa propriétaire à la jeune fille aux cheveux violet, était très courageuse, acceptant les plus grand défis, pour protéger sa maîtresse. Par ailleurs, son nom n'était pas "Courage", se serai étrange... Mais "Sly", représentant sa grande ruse... Il est vrai qu'arriver à faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse s'évader d'une prison sous haute surveillance, grâce à un cheval est plutôt impressionnant. Et par ailleurs, aussi étrange cela soit-il, c'était Sly, qui était le chef de la troupe, c'est souvent elle qui prenait les décisions pour les propriétaires.

Mais laissons, Sly, tranquille, et retournons voir nos deux demoiselles, qui étaient dans un magasin... d'armes ?! Oui, oui mes chers et mes chères, nos deux magnifiques demoiselles, faisait les boutiques, comme le dirait les féministes, mais, elles étaient à la recherches d'une arme, aillant l'intention de faire quelques choses plutôt hors du commun, pour un manga.

Elena, avait emmené Chrome dans ce magasin, certifiant que c'était le meilleur de la ville. Chrome, ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et donc avait fait entièrement confiance à Elena pour lui proposé une activité.

La jeune femme n'était pas comme Kyoko-chan ou Haru, non, elle laissait voir une femme forte, avec une puissance de caractère hors du commun. Elle avait l'air d'une femme de noblesse et pourtant quand elle parlait d'armes, elle avait l'air si passionnée, c'en était impressionnant.

\- Regarde ! Regarde ! Elles sont magnifique, leurs lames en titanes, leurs gardes... Juste magnifique. Dit-elle de façon excitée. D'ailleurs, si tu fais bien partit de la famille, et j'en suis sûre, tu possède une arme ! Dis c'est quoi ? Dis ! Dis !

\- Euh... Chrome la regarda avec des grands yeux... et rigola.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Tu... Tu est com...plètement différent... Pff... e... de-de... Haha ! Chrome avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

Elena se mis à bouder, dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui intensifia le rire de Chrome. Le rire de cette dernière, entraîna le rire d'Elena, elles rigolèrent pendant un moment. Recevant des regards surpris et courroucé de certains clients.

Quand elles réussirent enfin, à s'arrêter, toujours essoufflée. Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire commun. Un lien venait de se crée et n'était pas près à se détruire.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir acheter une nouvelle rapière pour Elena et une petite armure pour Chrome.

Elena décida de partir de la ville après avoir acheter ce qu'elle désirait et avoir fait plaisir à la jeune femme qui était avec elle. Cette dernière avait été modeste, sur le choix, elle avait simplement prit une des gantelets en argent avec des jambières.

Les deux arrivèrent sur une petites plaines alentours du village. Chrome se demandait ce qu'avait en-tête Elena. Elle eue la réponses à ses questions.

\- Ça te dis de tester nos achats ? Demanda Elena, tout en prenant sa nouvelle rapière en titane.

Chrome la regarda étrangement, puis sourit.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle en invoquant son trident.

Et elles se jetèrent chacune l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

Tsuna regarda la ruelle dans lequel il était, observant attentivement les gens malfamés qui y vivaient. Il voulait partir, mais il savait que si il se retournait il était un homme mort, vu les regards sur sa personne. Il pourrait bien, se battre, mais il allait crée des problèmes dans un endroit inconnu et ce n'était pas le plus judicieux.

Regardant les personnes qui étaient dans la ruelle, il regretta bien vite cette séparation avec son ancêtre...

Ils étaient sur le dos d'Améthyste, une jument de robe isabelle **_(14). _**Son regard était fière, elle avançait comme si elle était au-dessus de tout le monde.

Giotto, la laissa au repos dans le box où était Ruby. Il la regarda et soupira, elle se disputait déjà pour pouvoir prendre l'endroit où était Ruby... Dispute qui n'était que dans un seul sens...

Giotto observa attentivement son descendant. De l'extérieur, il était autoritaire, froid et avait un air supérieur. Mais malgré cela, il espérait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il entraîna donc son successeur, dans le village, espérant voir une quelconque expression sur ce visage, où il avait seulement aperçu de la douleur ou de l'autorité.

\- Je-

\- Hum ?

\- ... Non, rien.

Il avait beau faire des efforts, il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Comme si il était effrayé par Tsuna. Que celui-ci ne détruise à jamais son rêve d'une famille Vongola, parfaite, même si il ne savait que ce n'était qu'une utopie.

Tsuna, quand à lui se posait des question sur son géniteur... En fait, il voulait carrément poser des milliers de questions à cette personne, aussi impressionnante qu'était le Primo... C'était lui qui avait crée les Vongola, famille qui était devenue toute sa vie depuis qu'il en était le boss.

Giotto, s'arrêta, en plein milieu de la rue où il se baladait, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Je sais !

Tsuna le regarda, crédule, de quoi parlais son ancêtre ? Ce dernier, du lire dans ses pensées, car il lui répond, très rapidement.

\- Tsuna, aimes-tu les glaces ? Si tu veux, on peut en prendre, je connais un endroit en particulier, qui est parfais pour se reposer.

\- Mais, nous somme en octobre.

\- Et alors ?

Tsuna regarda Giotto interloqué, par sa logique. Et voyant que ce dernier partait déjà, sans l'attendre, il le suivit.

Quelques pas, plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de cabriole, avec une personne ressemblant énormément à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

\- Kawahira ?!

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Excusez-moi. Mais vous devez vous trompé.

Tsuna, l'observa, encore deux secondes, et il remarqua une petite différence avec Chercker Face, une petite balafre au-dessus du sourcil droit. Ce premier rougit un peu face à son erreur, et s'excusa, toujours de manière froide. Ce qui fit soupirer Giotto.

Après avoir pris une glace, pour Giotto, et non, pour Tsuna, qui avait refuser poliment.

Son ancêtre l'entraîna dans un parc, on peut de monde était présent. C'était un endroit calme et reposant. Tsuna se sentit tout de suite bien, et apaiser, oubliant tous ses problèmes. Son visage se décontracta très rapidement, laissant apercevoir un visage bien plus doux et heureux. Giotto s'arrêta, pour appelez son descendant qui s'était arrêté, devant le parc. Ce premier, ne put sortir aucune phrase, les mots mourant dans sa gorge. Tsuna avait une expression tendre, et si calme... Cela lui donnait pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, une puissante envie de le protéger.

Pourtant ce spectacle fut de courte durée, car Tsuna avait repris son visage dur et froid, ce qui ne plut pas à Giotto qui... bouda... oui bouda, cela pose-t-il un problème à quelqu'un ? Tsuna, se retourna, pour voir son ancêtre un position foetale, ramassant des champignons de couleurs étranges, et marmonnant des choses du genre, "J'y étais presque, presque... pourquoi j'ai pas bougé"

Tsuna regarda son ancêtre, qui boudait, il le trouvait beaucoup trop enfantin à son goût. Lui, il se devait d'être froid, pour ne pas être tué par un membre de sa famille. Alors voir quelqu'un aussi insouciant dans ce monde, et aussi puissant, le faisait sentir mal. Mais ce que Tsuna ne savait pas, c'est que Giotto agissait comme ça pour préserver son âme des mœurs de la Terre.

Tsuna, avait perdu de la vision de la beauté du parc, cette même vision qui l'avait reposé, enchantée, par son calme. Il partit rejoindre Giotto.

\- Je voudrais que l'on y aille, nos gardiens seront surement bientôt de retour.

Giotto, le regarda, et approuva et observa le parc avec déception, mais il retrouva très vite sa bonne humeur, heureux d'avoir vu une si belle expression sur le visage de Tsuna.

Ils partirent vers le centre du village, dans l'espoir de trouver l'un de leur gardien, mais les recherches furent vaines. Puis soudain Giotto se rappela de quelques choses ! Mais bien sûr comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier ce détail ?! Et, surtout que Tsuna s'était déjà engagé avant qu'il n'ai pu le prévenir. Oui, effectivement, c'était l'heure de pointe, l'heure où tout le monde profitais du marché qui commençait.

Si, il ne voulait pas perdre Tsuna, il avait intérêt à le suivre, et très vite. Malheureusement ce fut trop tard, et Tsuna fut embarqué par les gens, sans espoirs de pouvoirs rejoindre son ancêtre, malgré ses efforts en vain.

La foule finit par l'éjecter dans un endroit malfamé, avec des personnes qui avait l'air peu recommandable. Comme est-ce possible ?! Il avait comme l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film...

* * *

The end !

* * *

**_(_****_1)_ **\- café (-Le _decaffeinato_, sans caféine donc, est une première option. Toujours servi dans une tasse différente de celles utilisées pour le café normal (on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes), et déclinable en _cappuccino_, _macchiato_…

-Le _caffè macchiato_ reste assez simple, on ajoute à une petite tasse de café une cuillère de mousse de lait… (là où ça se corse, c'est quand on vous demande à quelle température vous voulez la mousse, chaude, tiède ou froide…)

-Le _cappuccino_ fonctionne sur le même principe, sauf qu'il est servi dans une grande tasse, et se voit constellé de cacao en poudre tamisé… Là aussi, la variante tiède existe, sans parler du cappuccino _senza schiuma_ (sans mousse, l'équivalent en réalité de ce qu'on appelle en France un café au lait)

-Le _caffè lungo_, légérement plus long mais servi tout de même dans une tasse à espresso dont il n'atteind pas la moitié de la contenance… à ne pas confondre avec le _caffè americano_, servi dans une immense tasse avec une mini-cruche d'eau chaude à part, qu'on vous assorti d'au moins 2 sucres…

-Le _caffè ristretto_, l'inverse du précédent, encore plus court, pratiquement un fond de tasse, tellement noir qu'on y lit même pas l'avenir, et que la déplorable habitude de sucrer transforme en boue glycémique qui n'atteint qu'avec peine le bord de la tasse où vos lèvres viennent la cueillir…

-Le _marocchino_, c'est en revanche une petite tasse de café versé sur un fond de cacao et recouvert de mousse de lait… ne me demandez surtout pas quelle est la différence avec un mini-cappuccino, si ce n'est qu'on y met le cacao avant… Certains bars remplacent d'ailleurs le cacao par une cuillère de nutella (ne testez pas, c'est mal…)

-Le _caffè corretto_, celui des vrais de vrais, « corrigé » à la grappa (pouah!). A commander dès le matin pour s'assurer le respect du barman et l'effroi des voisins de bar!

-Le _latte macchiato_: là encore, les ingrédients sont les mêmes, mais le rituel est différent: on verse un café sur un grand verre de mousse de lait, et on saupoudre de cacao…

-Le _caffè d'orzo_ enfin, c'est mon ami depuis mes maux d'estomac de l'été, ersatz sans caféine, honni puis finalement apprécié, j'essaye d'y convertir les drogués de la caféine à grand renfort de dégustations en version _cappuccino_, _macchiato tiepido_, cacaoté ou arrangé… (une fois qu'on a saisi le principe, les déclinaisons sont infinies)

* * *

**_(2)_ **"Le griffon, qui illumine le ciel, déploie ses ailes et nous fait profiter de sa noblesse, ainsi que de sa pureté."

* * *

**_(3)_** "La panthère noire d'un calme aussi profond que la couleur de son pelage semblait sur le point exploser sous les revers sombre de la cape noir de la faucheuse."

* * *

_**(4)**_ "Magistral dans le ciel les ailes du faucon semblaient couvrir le monde de tout les mots, fardeau éloignant les fardeaux par son regard aussi sûr que perçant."

* * *

_**(5) **_"Perçant la surface, la beauté et la grâce du dauphin semblait être un reflet de l'eau qu'il surplombait, un spectacle aussi éphémère qu'envoûtant."

* * *

_**(6)**_ "Son corps le contraignant à rester au sol ne lui permettait que de contempler le ciel en rêvant le laissant réfléchir à comment il allait ramper sur cette terre, tel le serpent qu'il était."

* * *

_**(7)** _"La buse ne laisse qu'un éclair en forme de serre, lorsqu'ellle font sur sa proie depuis le ciel."

* * *

_**(8)**_ "Un être trop lent ou un monde trop rapide ? Contraste de rythme intrigant pour une créature conforme à son nom vivant ayant choisit la tranquillité plutôt que l'existence stressante et éreintante de ses camarades paresseux."

* * *

_**(9)**_ "Magnifique et enchanteresse, narcissisme justifié par quiconque porterait un simple regard sur sa parure, un magnifique enchantement en aucun cas voilé mais soulevé tel un étendard, voilà ce qu'était le paon."

* * *

**_(10) _**robe grise à petite tâche brune

* * *

**_(11)_** robe blanche à grande tâche brune

* * *

**_(12)_** robe marron clair, avec une petite tâche blanche sur le front qui descend jusqu'au museau.

* * *

**_(13)_** robe de couleur caramel (prenez "Spirit, l'étalon des plaines" et vous aurez une idée du cheval de Giotto)

* * *

_**(14)**_ robe de couleur crème, dérivant un peu sur le brun.

* * *

_**(15)**_ robe grise très clair dérivant sur le crème ou blanc, cela dépend du cheval.

* * *

Je voudrais savoir si vous que c'est une bonne idée de faire un bêtiser, tous les 10 chapitres ? Ce serait des bêtisiers des 10 chapitres d'avant, des scènes ratés, des scènes oubliés et encore d'autres.

En voici un exemple sur ce chapitre.

"- J'ai oublié !

\- De quoi, Gio ? Demanda G.

\- Les chevaux pour Tsuna et ses compagnons.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- ... Non ?

\- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru un instant que c'était vrai.

\- ... Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! On est dans le box des chevaux et si tu sais compter, ce que tu as appris à faire, j'en suis sûr ! Tu as remarqué qu'il n'y a que nos cheveux !

\- STOP ! Cria une voix, derrière eux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda tout le monde en chœur.

\- T'as pété les plombs ou quoi, Giotto ?! Depuis, quand j'ai écrit ça dans le script ? J'aime l'improvisation, certes, mais pas celle qui ruine la scène. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Dragonne.

\- ... J'ai oublié mon texte...

Un silence de mort, se mit en place. Une aura de meurtre sortit du corps de Dragonne.

\- Et bien, va _encore_ le re-lire pour la... attends... ah oui... 14ème fois. Dit-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Tant que ça ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- Oui ! Ça fait 14 fois que l'on recommence cette scène ! J'ai vais finir par me pendre, avec un mort sous les bras en prime ! On reprends ! Allons tournez cette me***, action !"


End file.
